Marriage is a Lifetime Commitment, so be Faithful!
by Hikari098
Summary: Gin proposed a marriage proposal to Hijikata abruptly because of a picture that saved him. Hating the sugar freak, Hijikata searched for the contract that Sougo forced him to sign to cancel their wedding. Will he succeed and what is Gin's true motive?
1. Part 1

**A/N:** Yo! This is my first fanfic for Gintama! I've got this idea stuck in my head for a long time now and guess what, I realized that I love GinHiji pair after watching episode 166! Well, I'm not good in grammar so expect some errors. I hope you'll still read it and enjoy it even if the story is a bit (no, really) confusing, crappy and long!

**Warning/s: **Bad words, shounen-ai, unreasonable scenes, and sudden violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gintama and other shows, but I want to!

**Summary:** Gin proposed a marriage proposal to Hijikata abruptly because of a picture he found in the war that saved his life. Hating the sugar freak, Hijikata searched for the contract (that Sougo forced him to sign) to cancel their wedding. With Sougo complicating their situation, will Hijikata still succeed and what is Gin's true motive about his proposal?

* * *

At the Shinsengumi headquarters, the demon vice-commander, Hijikata Toshirou, enjoyed his free time in smoking while looking at the clear blue sky from his room. It's been awhile since he finished his paper works early. Even if he's workaholic, having a break once for awhile was still essential.

It was really peaceful . . . not until a cannon ball headed straight to his face.

"BOOM~!"

"Eh? Why are there fireworks in the morning, Hijikata-san?" the sadistic first squad captain, Okita Sougo, said with a dead-toned voice while walking towards the victim, leaving his cannon behind the bushes.

Hijikata, all burnt up, exclaimed, "Those are not freakin' fireworks! It's obviously a cannon ball! Right beside me! Are you still trying to kill me?"

"I'm just trying to cheer you up. You looked like you want to die early when I saw you staring at the sky like that," he reasoned out, earning him a retort from the raven-haired guy.

"You're not trying to cheer me up! You're just attempting to kill me!"

After a few seconds of silence, Sougo showed a serious look. Hijikata noticed it so he waited the brown-haired lad to speak.

"Say, Hijikata . . ."

"What is it?"

"How long are you gonna stay as a '_virgin_'?"

Hijikata growled madly, "Wha-What are you saying? Brats like you mustn't say '_virgin_' to unmarried people like me! It's inappropriate for our readers, too!"

"Then, when are you gonna find the person you wanted to spend your whole life with . . . in '_hell'_?" he asked with deadly eyes while unsheathing his blade slowly.

"Just stop asking threatening questions and go to hell, you sadist! You just want a new victim of your sadism!"

"Vice-commander!" a bald guy in black uniform suddenly interrupted their supposed serious conversation.

"What's the problem?" he turned to hear out the bald guy's news.

"A silver-haired samurai is looking for you."

"Eh? Why is he here?"

"Umm . . . It's better if I keep my mouth shut about this kind of business, sir."

Hijikata displayed a puzzled look on his face when he saw the guy sweating nervously while walking away stiffly.

"Maybe Danna wants to kill you this time, too. Your face is too annoying after all, Hijikata-san," guessed Sougo innocently.

"Why are you so desperate to get me killed, you bastard?" he questioned with a sweat drop while they walked towards the main hall of their base. Every step he took, he felt a bad omen, warning him to back off right now but for some reason, he wanted to see his greatest rival. He liked the silver-perm's fighting spirit. Ever since Gin defeated him in their first battle, his life became more interesting . . . though their lives were always on the line. If he was asked to describe Gin, he would probably say that the silver-haired samurai is harder to tame than any beasts and he's also one hell of a sugar freak.

Once he slid open the door of the designated place, his sharp cobalt eyes caught sight of the bouquet of roses abruptly which was held by a familiar guy in black suit. Sougo went inside first, leaving the frozen vice commander beside the door. For sure, he _knew_ there was something not right in here . . .

"Oh! Sougo! Toshi! Perfect timing! 'Man in black' is about to tell me his business here," said Kondo Isao, the gorilla-looking commander of Shinsengumi while sitting on a mat beside the silver-haired guy, Sakata Gintoki.

"What do you mean gorilla-looking? I'm prince-looking!"

Gin protested, "Oi! I'm not 'man in black'! I'm Will Smithen!"

Hijikata both smacked them in the head, "Be serious in this fanfiction, you jerks!"

The two guys, who've just arrived in the room, sat on the mats across Kondo and Gin. Hijikata felt more anxious as he faced the bringer of misfortune. Like he expected, it was . . . _true_.

Gin gave Hijikata the bouquet and opened a certain small velvet box in front of him. When he saw the oh-so-familiar thing inside it, the silver-haired samurai grinned sheepishly, saying, "Will you marry me, Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata blinked.

Sougo smirked evilly.

Kondo committed seppuku . . . right now.

"Commander~!" all the members of Shinsengumi cried out behind the sliding doors, revealing themselves as eavesdroppers.

"Umm . . . What did you say again? I think my ears are malfunctioning . . ."

"Hijikata-kun! Will you m-a-r-r-y me?" shouted Gin at the top of his lungs, making Hijikata as pale as a corpse.

"EHHHHH?"

**-"Marriage is a Lifetime Commitment, so be Faithful!"-**

**(Part I)**

"As a matter of fact, the idea of marrying you came across my mind when I was in the battlefield . . .," the silver-haired guy started to explain while the eavesdroppers were already inside the meeting place, listening to his explanation.

"Why are you in flashback mode? Will you stop it, you bastard? And, why all of the squads of Shinsengumi are here? Do you wanna commit seppuku?" exclaimed Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, shut up, or your mouth will explode," replied Sougo, putting a big bomb in the raven-haired guy's mouth and showing a lighter near it. The sadist was willing to hear out Gin's story so he could blackmail Hijikata whenever he liked to slack off.

"The war was too cold . . . As a soldier, I knew that there's no way I can live longer. Day by day in the battlefield, I was mentally ready to die . . . However!"

"Oi! When did you go to a war?" wondered Hijikata with a bitter expression on his face.

All of them were tense to know what would happen next so they're sweating and gulping.

"A ray of hope shone in front of me as I found a picture of a raven-haired guy, wearing a Shinsengumi uniform as he ate a big bowl of ramen with mayonnaise. I also looked its back and saw a short message, saying, "Burn it up if found." After picking it up, a big bomb exploded right in front of me! I just realized that the picture actually saved my life! If I didn't stop in my tracks, I must be dead by now!"

"Oooohhhh~!" all of them were awed except for one person.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that a part of the 'The Lucky One's plot'? And, how did you find that picture? I know that I kept it in my locked drawer!" yelled Hijikata after throwing away the bomb from his mouth.

Sougo whistled innocently while twirling a picklock around his finger.

Gin continued, "When that miracle happened to me upon picking up that picture, I promised to myself that I will search for this person who saved my life no matter where he is."

Then he gazed at Hijikata's cobalt eyes warmly as he added, "And, that person who saved my life is the person I already know and hated the most. I believe that fate lead me to him."

"Awwwww~! How sweet~!" they sighed in delight. Who could have ever thought that somebody likes their demonic vice-commander?

"Sougo, will you kill me now with your bazooka?" asked Hijikata weakly while his spirit was about to leave his body after hearing Gin's out-of-character words.

"No way. You'll be able to live the happiest life from now on, Hijikata-san," the brown-haired lad responded with an evil smile plastered on his face.

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

The next morning . . .

"Everyone! Please come to the upcoming wedding of the infamous Shiroyasha and the demon vice-commander of Shinsengumi! We're looking forward in seeing you there!" shouted Yamazaki as he threw small posters in their cafeteria. Everyone were squealing in joy when they heard it. Truth be told, they're overjoyed to know that there's a chance their vice-commander would be absent for a few days to get ready for his wedding.

They cheered loudly, "Long live the demon vice-commander and Shiroyasha!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Hijikata as he kicked Yamazaki to the nearest wall. All of them became silent when they saw a dying Yamazaki. But, a certain lad spoke up while eating a bowl of rice.

"Don't be like that, Hijikata-san. You're getting married soon, right? We are just glad to know that you're leaving Shinsengumi for good, you know," said Sougo, making munching sounds as he ate his rice.

"Me? Getting married to that sugar freak? Don't play dumb, Sougo! You forced me to sign that damn contract! I'll never forgive you, you bastard!" he grabbed Sougo's collar and glared at him intently like he was ready to kill.

"Eh? But, you insisted me to be your best man in the wedding," he countered calmly.

"In your freakin' dreams!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" warned Kondo as he walked towards them (and ignored Yamazaki's plea for help).

Hijikata let go of the sadist's collar and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch!"

Sougo stuck out his tongue for a moment to tease him. Trying to control his temper, Hijikata just ignored him and faced their commander who looked very happy yet worried at the same time.

He thought nervously, "Shit! Kondo-san is probably thinking that I want to get married with that bastard! I must tell him the truth before it's too late!"

Before he could speak, Kondo interrupted, "Toshi, I . . . I don't know what to say but I'm really proud of you . . . I'm amazed that you're finally getting married with the person you love. I'm no match with you since Otae-chan wouldn't still accept my feelings . . .When you're having problems with Gin-san, don't hesitate to ask for some advice, okay?"

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

Kondo added with a pat, "Oh! I also told the Edo citizens to come to your wedding! I hope you two will enjoy it!"

"I want to die . . .," he mumbled with a gloomy face, hoping Sougo would attempt to kill him.

At the Yorozuya's place . . .

"Gin-san, is it true that you proposed to Hijikata-san yesterday?" asked Shimura Shinpachi, the black-haired lad with a pair of geeky eyeglasses, while wiping the table.

"My eyeglasses are not geeky!"

Gin looked at him lazily while pricking his nose on his seat and resting his feet on his desk, "Huh? To Hijikata-kun? Yeah, we're getting married."

"Eh . . . You two are getting married . . . "

Silence.

Then, realization hit Shinpachi hard. "What? Marry? Are you crazy? You two are guys, right? You even don't have a stable relationship with him before! It's only a joke of yours, right? It will never happen in million years!"

"Joke? Are you thinking that my love for Hijikata-kun is a joke? Don't make me laugh, Shinpachi. If you want proof, I have this contract that shows Hijikata's agreement to marry me!" he showed the said contract to Shinpachi that sent a lightning bolt towards the boy with eyeglasses because of too much shock.

"It cannot be true!"

"It's true! He's my soulmate! Plus, he has a lot of money! I can buy anything I want when I'm finally with him!" he bragged with folded arms.

Shinpachi speculated with a sweat drop, "You're just after his money, aren't you?"

Suddenly, a Chinese orange-haired girl with big blue eyes entered the room while carrying a big box. She's humming happily as she sat on the sofa.

The black-haired lad greeted her, "Good morning, Kagura-chan. You seem happy today. What are you carrying?"

"Oh, this? This is my . . ."

Then she pulled out a pretty white dress from the box as she continued, ". . . bridesmaid dress!"

Shinpachi's mouth hanged open.

"Wow! That's a pretty dress, Kagura! It suits you well! I'm glad I chose you as our bridesmaid," complimented Gin while clapping his hands.

She jumped in joy, "Really? Yipee! I can eat lots of food at your wedding, Gin-chan! Can I also eat your wedding cake?"

"No way in hell! That's not one of our agreements, so no way! That's my grand dessert!"

"Tch! Stingy!" she pouted.

Shinpachi sweated, "You've already made an agreement? And, it's all about food? Why are you both so concerned about that?"

Gin faced him, "Oh, before I forget . . . Shinpachi, you are the ring bearer! So, find yourself a decent suit now and practice daily! I don't want a lousy ring bearer on my wedding! Do you understand?"

"I think there's something wrong here . . .This isn't right," murmured Shinpachi to himself as he observed Gin getting too excited on his upcoming wedding with Hijikata, whom he didn't get along with from the very beginning. Was he having a nightmare? To find out, he went to Sadaharu and let his head get chomped by the cute beast. When blood started dripping from his head, he concluded, "This is a nightmare . . . really."

Meanwhile at the Kabuki district streets, Hijikata was walking there, deep in thought, with his hands inside his pockets. He didn't even bother checking his cigarette, which was already short, between his lips. He still couldn't recover from the shock he felt when Sougo forcefully made him put his finger print and signature on the contract Gin brought yesterday. Because of the sadist's dirty work, his fate was already sealed . . . He was Gin's soon-to-be husband . . . He imagined himself wearing a white suit and waiting at the altar as he watched Gin, wearing a white gown and holding a small bouquet of white roses, walking on the red carpet. When he's already beside him, they held hands and faced the priest. As the priest said, "You may kiss the bride.", he slowly lifted up Gin's veil and they kiss~ What the heck? Why was he giving up and accepting the fact that he's getting married to that bastard? He's Hijikata Toshirou, damn it! He would never let it happen!

"I would rather commit seppuku rather than marrying that bastard!" he shouted desperately as he ran off towards the direction of the Yorozuya's place.

"My, my! Young people these days aren't faithful in marriage," an elder woman said after hearing the raven-haired guy's shout.

Back at the Shinsengumi headquarters, Sougo was sitting on the corner outside his room while looking at his deceased sister's photo. Kondo, who passed by and noticed him reminiscing, halted and joined him there.

"Sougo, do you already miss your dear sister?" he asked with a sympathetic look.

Sougo just nodded his head in response.

"I see . . ."

Then they remained quiet for a couple of minutes until the first squad captain spoke up.

"Kondo-san, the truth is, Danna told me something last week about my dear sister . . . before she reached her critical condition back then . . ."

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

Outside Yorozuya's place, Hijikata watched Gin's movements with his binocular. It seemed like he's a stalker, obviously, but he didn't mind it because he's too focused in finding the contract. If he tore the contract into pieces and burnt them, their supposed wedding will cease for there's no more proof that he agreed to marry that sugar freak! He chuckled evilly as he thought of his brilliant plan. To activate his plan, he needed to wait for the Yorozuya to go outside so he could infiltrate their place. While he continued to watch Gin going inside a certain room, the raven-haired guy blushed when the silver-haired samurai was removing all of his clothes. Still determined to find the contract, he didn't blink so he saw Gin's naked body and more importantly, his ****.

Without even noticing, Hijikata had a nosebleed. "Oh . . . That's big . . . Hey! Why did I say a dirty remark?"

The people who saw him there thought that he was a pervert so they avoided him. Then he observed Gin taking a quick shower for ten minutes. He bit his lower lip when he felt something tingling inside him. Maybe he would be considered as a pervert if he still continue this. . . No! He mustn't think about his reputation this time! He must think about his future! After a few more minutes, he was relieved that Gin was done in taking a shower and clothing himself.

"Phew . . . Finally! I thought I will faint back then . . .," mumbled Hijikata, with a red face, as he wiped off the blood from his nose with his handkerchief. Then he waited another ten minutes before he saw the trio leaving their place. A big grin played on his lips when he caught no sight of them so he silently went upstairs and opened the window to break into the Yorozuya's place. Upon entering, he swiftly went to the silver-haired samurai's room first and looked for the contract there carefully.

"Where did he hide that damn contract?" he hissed as he opened a cabinet which was full of sweets.

"That sugar freak! He doesn't fear diabetes, huh? I better teach him a lesson."

He grabbed an empty garbage bag he saw in the living room and put all the sweets inside. With perfect timing, he threw the garbage bag outside the window and it went straight to a waiting garbage-collecting truck on the road.

"That will do," he smirked and left a bottle of mayonnaise inside the cabinet.

Meanwhile . . .

"Oh! I suddenly remember that I need to finish some business, guys! Will you two go to the market without me?" the silver-haired guy requested.

"Eh? You need to finish some business? I thought you've already finished them earlier, Gin-san," replied Shinpachi with a puzzled look.

"Yeah! Don't slack off in shopping, Gin-chan! That's unfair!" complained Kagura while carrying her usual parasol.

"I'm not slacking off, Kagura! Shinpachi, I need to go! There's something I need to finish first, so go on without me, okay? I'll catch up with you two later if I still can make it," he excused himself as he ran back to their apartment as fast as he could. He forgot to put his favorite strawberry milk in the refrigerator after all. How could he tell his lame business to those two?

When he entered to their place in a jiffy, he noticed someone rummaging inside his room.

"Someone is here . . . Who is this trespasser?" he wondered as he put his back against the wall to conceal himself. With the sun facing his room, he observed the shadow of a man kneeling and opening the drawers as if it was searching for something. When he found the shadow turning its back, Gin took it as a chance to tackle the trespasser. Thus he ran inside and tackled the man whose hair was familiar to him. With a loud thump, both of them groaned in pain, considering how heavy and powerful Gin was.

"Ouch, ouch . . .!"

"It hurts! Get off, you bastard!" a familiar voice protested.

"Ah! That voice . . ."

Gin focused his eyesight in front of him, only finding out that he tackled Hijikata who's currently underneath him.

"Hijikata-kun! Fancy meeting you here!" he greeted sheepishly.

"I said get off!"

Hijikata tried to push him away but he gripped his wrist quickly.

"I can't do that. The trespasser must tell first what is his business here," countered Gin with a playful grin while pressing his body against Hijikata so he couldn't escape.

The vice-commander felt his heart racing because of their close contact. He snarled, "It's none of your business!"

"Don't be like that, Hijikata-kun. We're getting married soon, right? You mustn't be secretive to your soon-to-be husband."

Hijikata interrupted angrily while throwing his fists on Gin's hard chest, "Shut up that mouth of yours! You make me sick, you bastard! With you proposing a marriage proposal to me for your own satisfaction, you make me like a shit! I couldn't even decline your damn proposal! I'm sick of you! You're ruining my life, Sakata Gintoki! I know you're only playing games on me!"

"Hijikata-kun, why are you crying . . . ?"

He denied, "I'm not crying!"

"No. You are."

Like Gin said, tears were falling from the corners of his eyes. This was the second time Gin saw him crying. The silver-haired samurai felt guilty as he observed the vulnerable vice-commander of Shinsengumi punching him weakly.

Gin told him seriously, "I'm not playing games on you, Hijikata-kun and I didn't propose to you to ruin your life . . ."

"Then, what? Answer me or I'll kill you!" he threatened, waiting for a convincing answer.

"I . . . ," he hesitated to answer as he recalled a certain woman's request, telling him, "_Please, don't tell him my request, Gin-san. This is my last wish . . ._"

Avoiding to answer him, Gin just cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately but Hijikata didn't respond to it. He tried to refuse.

"Mmppff!" the vice-commander's retorts were muffled and Gin's heaviness prevented him to flee. Feeling weak to defend himself and to refuse Gin's intimacy, Hijikata couldn't protest anymore. His mouth parted and let Gin make their kiss deeper accidentally.

"Shit! I'm getting caught up to his flow . . .," he thought as he felt Gin's hands caressing his body. The silver-haired samurai eventually lost his self-control. He slid his tongue inside Hijikata's mouth and explored it sweetly. The vice-commander moaned when Gin's lips kissed his neck gently until Gin tried to remove his clothes.

"Stop it, you bastard . . . !"

"Toshirou . . . , marry me," whispered Gin to his left ear. Hijikata's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the curly-haired guy saying his first name and commanding him to marry him. That's absurd, he thought. They weren't close to each other and they even didn't go out on a date yet. But, why did he yearn for it?

"I . . . don't want to marry to the likes of you . . . and don't dare call my first name, you asshole!" he retorted as he kicked Gin's manhood in the middle, causing Gin to flip back and agonize in pain. Hijikata took this chance to stand up and flee from the Yorozuya's place . . . without trying to look back even once.

"That hurts, Hijikata-kun . . . It hurts," murmured Gin with tears flowing from his eyes because of the pain and rejection he felt when Hijikata left the room . . . and him alone.

"But still, I like you . . ."

The next following day . . .

"Hijikata-san, why do you have bags under your eyes?" asked the first squad captain of Shinsengumi while eating his yakisoba bread.

Hijikata grumbled sleepily, not touching his food yet, "Mind your own damn business, Sougo . . ."

"Did something happen between you and Danna? I heard from Yamazaki that he saw you peeking at Danna."

He unsheathed his sword with dreadful eyes abruptly, "Where is Yamazaki? I'll slash him a million times!"

The witness trembled in fear outside the room. He's breaking into tears.

"So, you _did_ peek at him, Hijikata-san," countered Sougo with a dirty grin on his face.

"I-I didn't!" he denied furiously with a blush.

"No need to hide it from me, Hijikata-san. It's obvious that you're attracted to him. You're always fighting when you two meet and not to mention, you both get along when you need each other. You are a perfect pair, if you'd asked me."

"No . . . , we aren't," he mumbled as he stood up. When he's about to leave, Sougo added abruptly, "You didn't sleep at all because of Danna, right?"

"Not because of him, you brat," he growled and he showed his empty mayonnaise bottle. "It's because of this."

Then he left the room. Sougo took another bite of his food and snorted while hearing Yamazaki's scream for help, "What an idiot. I know you got a box of mayonnaise bottles in your room, Hijikata."

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

"Gin-san, thank you for visiting me, bringing my favorite spicy senbei and telling me funny stories," said Okita Mitsuba, Sougo's pretty sister. They're in the hospital and rain continued to pour that day, making the setting gloomier. However, Gin made sure that it would never affect her illness so he's visiting her as many times as he could.

"I'm always at your service, Okita-kun's sister!" he saluted, causing her to giggle.

"Just call me Mitsuba, Gin-san."

He scratched his head, "Eh? But it's a little embarrassing for me to call you that."

"It's okay . . . or else~"

Then she started to cough like she's about to die because of it.

Gin panicked, "Okay, I get it! I'll just call you Mitsuba, right? Fine! I'll call you Mitsuba from now on!"

"Really? I'm glad," she stopped coughing and smiled.

He sighed in relief. Sougo's sister knew how to be a drama queen for her own benefit . . .

"Umm . . . You already heard that I'm getting married, right?"

He nodded lazily, "Yeah."

"Since I'll be happy when I get married, Gin-san . . . , can I make another request . . . for the sake of another person?"

"Sure! A professional freelancer like me will do anything for money-err . . . , I mean, for your happiness!"

She giggled, "Then, will you also make _him_ happy?"

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Will you also make Toshirou-san happy? I saw you two getting along well with each other."

"Eh? That mayo-monster? How? We're always fighting! And, how should I make him happy? By giving him his damn mayonnaise?"

She shook her head, "No, by-"

Kagura interrupted, "Gin-chan, give me my freakin' food!"

"What kind of request is that?" he cried out, waking up from his dream when he heard Kagura's scream for food.

"Gin-chan! Where is my FOOD?"

"Will you stop shouting for food? A lady shouldn't do that! Only bitches do that!" he nagged while yawning.

Putting his nagging aside, he dreamt of her again . . . Her request for Hijikata's happiness kept on replaying inside his mind. It's making him nuts. He did hate that bastard for sure but he couldn't even deny that he's starting to like that demon vice-commander of Shinsengumi. It's like the "the more you hate, the more you love" saying. In fact, he's beginning to worry when he proposed to Hijikata. He's sure that Hijikata didn't favor it because - one, they're both guys; two, they always fight; three, they have different food preferences; and last, Hijikata hates him. Period. However, he didn't like the main reason why he proposed to Hijikata. If the raven-haired guy heard about Mitsuba's last wish a.k.a. her request to Yorozuya, he would probably, no, _definitely_ kill him by making him commit seppuku fifty times for tricking him. He was digging his own grave right now. As a matter of fact, he planned to forget her request many times but after four years of her death, he could still remember it so he tried to be brave and finally proposed to Hijikata without even undergoing as his boyfriend . . . Wait! Boyfriend? Of course! They must date like boyfriends do to gain his trust! Many couples got married because they dated many times. If they did this, he would have another reason why he proposed to him. It's not yet late! He must hurry! While he got up from his bed, took a quick shower, changed his clothes, drank his strawberry milk, fed Kagura, mocked Shinpachi, watched Ketsuno Ana on T.V., played with Sadaharu until his head almost got eaten, put Sa-chan in the garbage can, left the apartment silently to avoid Otose's demand for the payment of rent, got beaten by Otae and walked inside the headquarters of Shinsengumi, he realized something serious . . .

"How do boyfriends date, by the way?" he wondered with a dumbfounded face.

"Oh, Danna! What are you doing here in the morning?" asked Sougo, walking towards him.

"Okita-kun, good timing!" he replied with a thumbs up.

"Huh?" the sadist blinked.

After thirty minutes . . .

Hijikata was inside his room, doing his paper works quietly but the kiss he experienced with the sugar freak yesterday kept on distracting him, even in his sleep. So, he always made mistakes in his written reports and didn't sleep well last night. One by one, he crumpled the paper with errors and threw it behind him until it became a mountain of crumpled papers.

"This is bad . . . That bastard won't go out in my head! I can't make my work done here quickly!" he hissed while scratching his head with an irritated face. But the more he tried to push away Gin from his mind, the more he remembered clearly what Gin whispered to his left ear softly.

"_Toshirou . . . , marry me_."

He snapped as he scratched his head wildly before banging his fists on his table, "AAAHHH! Like I will! I hate you, you wavy-haired punk!"

He couldn't calm down now when his mind just kept on replaying the helpless moment he had with the silver-haired samurai and what's more, they're almost doing it inside Gin's room and he also let that bastard do what he pleased. To calm himself down, he tried to occupy his mind with his new investigations and to grab a new cigarette from his pocket. When he pulled his pack of Mayoboro out, he opened it and only found out that it's already empty.

"Shit! I run out of cigarettes . . . ," groaned Hijikata when he looked at his empty pack of cigarettes. Since smoking was almost a part of his lifestyle, he left immediately to buy some. He walked leisurely on the streets while observing the people walking and chatting happily. He noticed how Edo became more peaceful slowly as days went by. He also saw some Amanto respecting humans now, too. He felt a bit glad to witness it. He started to see what Gin had always wanted. A country without any war . . . Wait a minute! Did Gin really want that? Did he mention it? Damn it! Why was he thinking about that bastard again? He didn't care about him! When he's about to reach the vending machine of cigarettes, he saw a silver-haired guy kicking it. Being a police officer, he ran there and yelled at him, "Oi! Stop kicking the vending machine, you bastard! Or else, I'll arrest you for-"

Hijikata stopped talking when he gazed at the familiar pair of red eyes. It was _him_.

"Oh! Hijikata-kun! What a coincidence! I'm about to buy a pack of cigarettes but this junk just ate my money! Can you help me get this machine working?" requested Gin normally.

"In a time like this . . . When I don't want to see his irritating face . . . , he just keeps on showing up," he thought with an annoyed look. However, he didn't have a choice. He's a police officer so it's still his duty to help this bastard.

"Really? Then I'll help you out."

The vice-commander went closer to the vending machine and knelt down to check whether the pack of cigarettes was stuck in the tunnel of the machine or the money was properly put inside it. While he's checking it thoroughly, he questioned Gin critically, "When did you start smoking, you wavy-haired punk?"

Gin sweated, "Ahh . . . I'm not smoking! Someone just gave me a job to buy it."

"Eh? That person must be lazy to buy his own pack of cigarettes, don't you think?"

"No! He's not lazy! And, I want to clarify that that someone isn't the one who gave me the job . . . The truth is, I'm buying this for him."

He snarled, "You're so complicated, you idiot! Be clear at what you are saying!"

With too much annoyance, he also kicked the vending machine and then a pack of cigarettes successfully fell down.

"Oh, it fell down."

Gin mocked him, "Hijikata-kun, you said that I should stop kicking that junk, right? So, why, a police officer like you, kick it also?"

Hijikata blushed in embarrassment. He made an excuse, "Sometimes, things need to be treated badly to knock some sense to them, you know."

"Really? Does it work, too, to people?"

"Maybe . . ."

Gin smiled and bent down to pick up a pack of Mayoboro from the machine, "Thanks for helping me out and giving me a nice excuse, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata blushed more when Gin noticed his lame excuse. Then the silver-haired samurai gave the Mayoboro to the raven-haired guy before adding, "This is for you, by the way. I hope you like it."

"Oi . . . What is this? You . . . That means I'm the one you-"

Gin cut off his sentence, "This is how someone treats his special someone, right?"

He felt his heart beating faster when he listened to Gin. He thought helplessly, "This bastard does know how to make my feelings stir like this. To be blunt, I hate it."

"I don't like you, you jerk," he stated with a serious glare.

"I don't care about how you feel towards me. I only care about you," answered Gin as he turned his back and left him there with a farewell gesture. "See you later!"

Hijikata's face turned red literally when he absorbed every word Gin has said. "Shit! I'm getting caught up again to his flow . . . ," he cursed under his breath while walking back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. But, before he could reach the headquarters, someone went behind him quickly and put a handkerchief on his mouth. Instinctively, he tried to resist it by elbowing the person behind him but his gaze became hazier as seconds passed by.

"Damn it . . . I need some help . . .," he thought hopelessly, trying to reach for his sword. Much to his dismay, he forgot to bring it. He left it inside his room.

"Shit! I didn't bring my sword!" he growled silently while trying to free himself from the person behind him desperately. However, he became weaker with lack of breath. Before he passed out, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Good night and sweet dreams, vice-commander."

"You are-"

Then he fainted when he ran out of oxygen.

At the other street . . .

While Gin was walking back home and watching other couples passed by, he started to regret that he left Hijikata early. His words and timing were so flawless back then! He swore that he noticed the raven-haired guy blushing so hard! Maybe he could have a big chance in inviting him on a date . . . Speaking of date, he already consulted Sougo about it. He recalled what they've discussed thirty minutes ago.

_~Flashback~_

"Okita-kun, do you know how two guys date?" he asked.

Sougo tilted his head to the right with a puzzled look, "Eh? How two gays date?"

"It's 'guys'! Not 'gays' but you also got a point that it's like we're gays, too!"

"I don't know about that, Danna . . . I only know how to make people suffer, that's all," he replied innocently.

"You can't be considered as the greatest sadist for nothing!" thought Gin while trembling in fear.

"But I know a way to make things more interesting between you and our demon vice-commander," he smirked evilly.

_~End of Flashback~_

Gin started to tremble again in fright when he remembered it. He felt that maybe it's a bad idea to ask some help from that sadist. Although he's a sadist, Gin knew that Sougo could be reliable sometimes. He just wished that the first squad captain could have told him already about his plan. Well, he would just stick out to the saying, "Expect the unexpected."

Then, like he speculated, an unexpected letter was found in front of his apartment's door when he arrived at his place. Maybe it's written with blood or something frightening . . . When he picked it up and opened it, he shivered.

"I'm right!" he screamed in fear when he saw the letter was written with blood.

Putting his fear aside, he read the letter immediately with shaking hands.

"To Shiroyasha,

I have the infamous demon vice-commander of Shinsengumi in my possession. If you want him back, come alone to the amusement park and don't dare tell anyone about this, or else your soon-to-be husband will be killed quickly.

From the abductor who wanted to make your love life improve,

Mr. Luffy III

P.S.

Bring your contract to show your proof that you two are getting married.

"Who the hell is this abductor? Isn't his motive obvious? Plus, I hate the fact that I know what will happen next!" he exclaimed madly.

"Really? Then tell me what will happen next, Danna," requested Sougo, who just showed up from nowhere, behind him.

"OH! The world-known sadist is here!" he faced the sadist with a surprised face.

"Well?" he waited for Gin's answer while tapping his right foot.

"Umm . . . This fanfiction will be boring to read if I'll tell you the details, Okita-kun."

"Tch! When I can finally snatch some spoilers from you, Danna . . . Maybe spoiler fans are disappointed right now," he folded his arms. He added, "Well, I don't care about it. I just wanted to make Hijikata-san's life miserable, that's all."

"Oi! Will you stop being a sadist for a moment? And, isn't it really obvious who the abductor is?"

Sougo cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but frankly speaking, I'm not the abductor, Danna."

Gin's mouth dropped, "Eh? Then why are you here?"

"The truth is, we also can't find Hijikata-san anywhere," he admitted seriously.

Gin showed an unexplainable shock on his face. His red eyes were wavering. It felt like . . . he was going _crazy_.

"Okita-kun, you're not joking right now, eh?" he bent his head down to hide his worried, panicking look.

Sougo nodded, "Yeah . . . Sorry, that letter you're holding is part of my plan to get you two on a date in the amusement park . . ."

"So, there's no clue where Hijikata-kun is, right?"

"There's no doubt about it, Danna . . ."

Gin muttered, "What a pain in the ass . . ."

Then he started walking away. Sougo asked him before he went downstairs, "Where are you going, Danna?"

He halted for a second and answered, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find my lucky one, of course. And I'll hit him real hard this night."

The sadist laughed, "How dirty of you to do that to your soon-to-be husband . . . Be patient, Danna. You two are getting married very soon, after all."

"Be patient, eh? Sorry but I don't have that word in my vocabulary, my fellow sadist," he said as he went downstairs and got on his white scooter while putting his helmet and his goggles on.

"Wait for me, Toshirou. Your ass-kicking prince in shining armor will come for you," he thought bravely as he drove the scooter, only following his instinct in finding the raven-haired guy.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That's part I of my Gintama fanfic! Reviews and sadistic comments are very much appreciated! I want some motivation, you know.

**Sougo: **Oi, writer-san. This story sucks. Why couldn't I kill Hijikata-san, huh?

**Hijikata: **I agree with him, writer-san! I want to die in embarrassment right now! I'm better off dead rather than pairing up with that sugar freak!

**Me: **Now, now . . . Just calm down, you two.

**Kagura: **Hey, you bitch! Why don't I show up too much in this shitty fanfiction!

**Shinpachi: **Kagura-chan, that's not the right way to say such things to the writer. I'll teach you the right way, okay? So watch me. *Inhales* Hey, you *******! Why don't we appear often in this **************** fanfiction?

**Gin: **Oi! You're going too far, Shinpachi! That's unbecoming of a straight man like you! Come on, guys! Be nice to the writer who's willing to write a good fanfiction about us.

**All of them: **We don't want to hear that from a certain natural perm like you!

**Gin: ****** you, you jealous jerks!

**Me: ***hides the fighting Gintama characters behind the curtains* I'm looking forward to your honest comments, dear readers! So, also look forward to the next part of the story, okay? Until next time! (^_^) v


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **Hiya, everyone! This is part II of my Gintama fanfic! I was so excited to finish it so the story became crappier (in my opinion). Oh, before we begin the next part, I liked to thank the readers who read the first part of my fanfic and wrote nice comments that motivated me to continue!

To Reader84, thanks for appreciating my fanfic! You can call me Hikari-san! And like you wanted, Hijikata is the uke and Gin is the seme, so you'll be happy in this pair!

Like before, read the warnings from the last chapter to ensure your safety (and to save myself from any scandals *coughs*). Plus, you must watch episode 185 to see what Mayorin Wonderland looked like in Hijikata's imagination and expect some umm . . . shocking shounen-ai scenes here so if you don't like it, don't read it, please! I hope you will enjoy reading it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gintama and other shows but I'm dying to own it!

**Gin: **Thank God that you don't own the anime! Will you stop using us, writer-san? I'm sick of this . . .

**Me:** Now, now . . . Bear with it, Gin-san. *shows a stock of sweets and a tray of parfaits*

**Gin: **Yes, boss! *salutes*

**Shinpachi: **Why do you get yourself used by that twisted writer, Gin-san? You must be against this!

**Me: **Oh, Shinpachi-kun! I bought this limited DVD edition of Otsu's 3D Concert in Muddyson Square Garden for you! I hope you won't mind me using you in my story.

**Shinpachi: **Yes, boss! *salutes*

**Hijikata: **Idiots . . . *eating the mayonnaise I gave him*

* * *

As he opened his heavy eyelids, the beaten vice-commander of Shinsengumi found himself in a dark, cold room.

"Where am I . . . ?"

His sight was still blurry so he's having a hard time figuring out where he was exactly right now. He couldn't move his body because he was tied up and was inflicted with severe injuries. He recalled that he was abducted back then in a quiet alley before he could reach the headquarters of Shinsengumi. More importantly, the one who abducted him was . . .

Suddenly, the door across him opened, letting in the bright sunset rays from outside. So his cobalt eyes were squinting with ache but he still tried to focus his gaze on a familiar figure of a man, walking inside the small room. The man had long black hair and a beard, and he's wearing a worn-out pirate costume and hat. When he halted in front of Hijikata, his shadow prevented the sunset rays to sting his cobalt eyes, enabling him to see the face of one of the deadliest criminals in Edo.

"Welcome to my wonderful hideout, vice-commander of Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshirou."

"It's rare to see you here, captain of Bald Jerk, Captain Jackie Sparrow."

He retorted madly, "It's Black Pearl, mate!"

**-"Marriage is a Lifetime Commitment, so be Faithful!"-**

**(Part II)**

At the Shinsengumi headquarters . . .

"Commander, the Black Pearl contacted us a minute ago! They have the vice-commander as captive in their hideout! What should we do?" panicked Yamazaki as he informed Kondo about the threatening call he received a minute ago. It's almost dusk since Hijikata has gone missing and they didn't know where the first squad captain was after knowing the problem. Kondo, despite of his calm posture, was panicking quietly but he must remain composed so his comrades wouldn't lose their minds about their missing vice-commander of Shinsengumi. He was the commander, after all.

"Yamazaki, calm down. Panicking will lead us to nothing. We must think of a plan to find first the enemy's hideout before saving Toshi," suggested Kondo while patting Yamazaki on the shoulder.

"But . . . Black Pearl is one of the strongest space pirate ships in the universe. The vice-commander couldn't beat them all by himself . . . He might be killed if we don't find him quickly-"

"It'll be fine, Yamazaki."

The badminton addict and the gorilla-looking commander faced a familiar lad who interrupted his statement.

"Sougo!"

"Okita-san!"

He entered the room with no sign of panic on his face. Kondo got curious, "What do you mean it's fine?"

He smirked confidently, "Danna will save him."

Yamazaki guessed, "The Yorozuya?"

"No. Only Danna will save his soon-to-be husband," he stated clearly with a hint of mockery.

Kondo chuckled, "Man, Toshi is so lucky! But, does Gin-san know where he is?"

Sougo shrugged his shoulders, ""I dunno. He said that he will definitely save his lucky one."

Yamaki was dumbfounded, "Lucky one? The demonic vice-commander? You know, I find it weird when Danna proposed to the vice-commander on a whim back then. Both of them always argue, right? So, why Danna made a risky move like that?"

Sougo hesitated to answer after hearing his words but when he's about to answer, Kondo replied first, "It's because of love, Yamazaki."

"Love? But they hate each other for a long time."

Kondo agreed, "That's correct. When you hate someone, you start to care about him/her. I bet Gin-san realizes that he deeply cares about Toshi and it's all thanks to Sougo's sister for she made the request."

Yamazaki was surprised to hear it and looked at Sougo, "Mitsuba-dono did?"

Sougo nodded sadly, "Yeah. She made a last request to Danna before she reached her critical condition."

"Mitsuba-dono really cared about our vice-commander's happiness, eh?" their spy stated with a glad yet gloomy look. He knew that Mitsuba and Hijikata loved each other but Hijikata chose to reject her so she could have a normal life. Because of her deep concern for him, she still wished for his happiness even in her deathbed. However, Hijikata didn't want someone to be involved in his life. He wanted to fight alone. That's what Yamazaki observed about him. Hijikata was too soft-hearted.

"By the way, Sougo . . . Do Shinpachi-kun and Kagura-chan know about this?" questioned Kondo with worry.

"Danna told me that he didn't say my dear sister's request to both of them. So, I left a message in Danna's name to avoid them knowing his important business this night," he smirked mischievously.

Meanwhile at the Yorozuya's place . . .

"Gin-san! Gin-san! Where are you, Gin-san?" shouted Shinpachi as he looked at every room of their place to find their so-called leader. But to no avail, he didn't find him.

"Where is he?" he scratched his head.

"Shinpachi, Gin-chan left a message on his table!" informed Kagura as she pointed it out.

"Really? Can you read it out loud, Kagura-chan?"

She picked up the letter excitedly, "Okie dokie! I'll read it now, Shinpachi. To four-eyes and China girl . . . "

Shinpachi protested, "Why four-eyes?"

Kagura continued reading it, "I'll be out the whole night chasing the Fairy Godmother to get a Strawberry carriage!"

"Is he a Cinderella maniac? Did he watch the cartoon movie too much the other night?"

"After that, I'll ask her also for those yellowish glass shoes before going to my enemy's headquarters."

He exclaimed, "Gin-san! Did you fall asleep while watching the movie? Are the glass shoes of Cinderella yellowish? And, do you have a death wish? Why are you going to your enemy's headquarters?"

She put a big tape on Shinpachi's mouth before reading the continuation, "If I finally arrive in my enemy's headquarters, I'll find my prince Charming there and put those glass shoes to his stinky feet until I die. From your leader."

There was silence after she read the letter. Shinpachi couldn't budge because he just had a mental breakdown.

She wondered as she spat on the floor, "What the hell is this letter?"

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

Back in the abandoned docks of Edo . . .

"So this creepy warehouse is your hideout, Captain Jack-ass Parrot," mocked Hijikata barely as he was carried by two pirates cruelly inside a huge warehouse full of skulls, bones and rusty chains hanging above them. The Black Pearl captain followed them with a scowl after hearing the vice-commander's insult.

"I'm Captain Jackie Sparrow, mate! Hey, you two! Put him in the middle, my favorite place!"

They saluted, "Aye, captain!"

Then they chained the injured Hijikata in the middle of the dungeon-looking warehouse as if he's like a criminal that needed to be tortured. With his whole body being weak, he couldn't escape now. He could only escape . . . if he's dead. He counted his enemies after the captain, with a nose like Jackie Chan's, freed him from the small room and brought him here. However, it's no use. He would really get killed by these space pirates because of their large population. Anyway, he wasn't afraid of death. He's mentally ready since he was a police officer. It's natural to die unexpectedly or tragically. It was his ill fate. He knew that all along.

"Hmm . . . Why are you quiet all of a sudden, mate? Too scared to be tortured?" he taunted Hijikata who had a blank expression on his face.

The vice-commander didn't respond. He just stared below. Captain Jackie unsheathed his rusty knife and used it's flat surface to lift up Hijikata's chin. He observed the raven-haired guy's face for a minute before saying with lust, "However, you're too good-looking, mate. It's such a waste to torture you. If you'd liked, I'm offering you a gentle torture. . ."

Hijikata gave him a smug smirk, "No, thanks. I don't want that kind of torture you're doing to the men you abducted. You're conducting human-trafficking, you perverted captain. In addition, you also raped young men in this disgusting place. You should be dead by now after accumulating too much bacteria from others. Don't you think so?"

The captain laughed maliciously, "Interesting . . . I'd never tasted handsome police officers before, so . . . do you like me to play with you, vice-commander?"

Then he tattered Hijikata's top clothes with his knife swiftly while laughing evilly. When his masculine chest was exposed, the long-haired captain ran his hand on Hijikata's smooth chest. Since it's ticklish, he tried to muffle his moan. Captain Jackie grinned as he tried to remove Hijikata's pants.

He couldn't tolerate this pervert's actions anymore, so he yelled, "Stop doing your dirty work on me, you hideous freak!"

The captain's grin grew wider as he halted and looked at the raven-haired guy. "Don't worry, mate. I'm also known as the gentle rapist among other rapists in the universe. You won't be disappointed."

Abruptly, his hand unzipped Hijikata's pants and pulled it down. The vice-commander continued to protest but he was ignored completely. Then the captain ordered his slaves to place him on a long table with chains and cuffs. His slaves did what they're told to. So, Hijikata was placed on the table, and put chains and cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"This is bad! I want to die, but I don't want to be raped by this perverted captain!" he thought while panicking as he noticed the captain undressing himself.

"Help . . . I need help . . . Anyone . . . , please! Somebody . . . , help me!" he screamed in his head, until he saw an image of a silver-haired samurai popping on his mind, smiling and saying to him, "_I don't care about how you feel towards me. I only care about you_."

With those caring words that engulfed him with hope, he cried out desperately the name of the guy he hated the most when the naked captain went beneath him, "Sakata Gintoki! Save me if you really do care about me, you curly-haired bastard!"

"Who's that, mate? Your lover? It's impossible for people to infiltrate our hideout! So, don't expect someone to save you-!"

"Eh? Really? But, I infiltrated your hideout just by walking pass through the entrance," a familiar voice interrupted, followed by screams of dying people in the entrance of the warehouse. The captain quickly faced the intruder. Hijikata didn't even move from his position. He knew who's the intruder. He just smiled silently.

"You came," he thought with relief.

Captain Jackie growled loudly, "Who are you, you silver-haired intruder? How dare you mess up with my crew!"

"Umm . . . I'm just your ordinary freelancer. And, sorry about that, captain. You're the one who messes up with my soon-to-be husband first so it's only fair, right?"

He was shocked to hear it, "What? This captive of mine is your . . ."

Hijikata just blushed quietly when he heard it.

Gin smirked with deadly eyes, "Yeah. I'm glad you understand that fact, captain of perverts."

"Don't call me that! I'm Captain Jackie Sparrow!"

"Huh? Captain Junky Burrow? What kind of name is that?"

"It's Captain Jackie Sparrow, you deaf!" he corrected again.

He rolled his dead fish eyes, "Whatever. Release him or I'll get you eaten by a Kraken!"

"Your threats won't work on me, mate! Do you forget that we're inside my territory?"

"Yeah. I totally forgot it," he admitted while pricking his nose casually.

"You do?" the captain's mouth dropped.

"Will you two stop babbling now? It's almost time for the fighting scene of this fanfiction, so don't waste your time talking, you jerks!" exclaimed Hijikata angrily.

"Oh yeah. We forgot about that!" they replied in unison.

"You forgot it, too?" he retorted.

"Anyway, you'll see how dreadful the Black Pearl crew is! Attack, you fools!" the captain commanded. Immediately, the hidden pirates showed up from nowhere and surrounded the silver-haired samurai before attacking him at once.

"You'll not kill me, even less touch, with that kind of puny attack, you weaklings!" shouted Gin as he grabbed and swang his wooden sword around him with full force, causing the pirates to fly away to heaven or to hell. Witnessing how strong and fearless he was, Captain Jackie trembled in fear and Hijikata gulped in astonishment.

"He . . . He wiped almost all of the Black Pearl's crew . . . , one of the strongest space pirate crews in the universe. When did he become stronger?" wondered Hijikata as he watched Gin slashing the enemies easily as if he's only dancing in a sea of blood.

When Gin finally cut down the last pirate he saw, he pointed his wooden sword, which was covered in blood, at the frozen captain and snickered, "Is this only what your Black Pearl crew is made of, captain? How disappointing . . ."

Captain Jackie Sparrow gritted his teeth in agitation upon hearing Gin's insult. To make his enemy vulnerable, he took advantage of Hijikata who's underneath him. He unsheathed his rusty knife and put it beside the raven-haired guy's neck to frighten Gin.

"Hijikata-kun!" yelled Gin with worry.

"You're playing dirty," mumbled Hijikata madly while glaring at the captain.

"That's what being a pirate means, mate," he stated before looking at Gin again.

With a dirty grin, he commanded him, "Put down your weapon on the ground and raise up your hands or else, I'll kill your lover!"

"I'm not his lover!" protested Hijikata.

"Eh? Then, who are you to him, mate?" the captain faced him with a puzzled look as he asked it.

The vice-commander's eyes widened as he also asked himself, "Who . . . Who am I to that bastard?"

Within a split of second, a wooden sword struck the captain down. It hit right through his chest so he fell down from the table without a sign of life. Hijikata was shocked to know that one of the most feared space pirate captain was already killed by the sugar freak. Gin walked towards the table lazily with a bright smile on his face because he finally killed the freak who almost rape his soon-to-be husband. As he got there, he noticed how beaten up Hijikata was, so he felt guilty for not staying by his side that time. If he only didn't leave him, Hijikata would never suffer like this . . . He's too ashamed now to know how idiotic he was. While thinking that, he destroyed sadly the chains and cuffs to free the weak vice-commander.

Hijikata sat up on the table when Gin finally removed all of the chains and cuffs. Thinking deeply, he realized that he's helpless without someone. He didn't know how terrifying it was to be alone . . . In fact, he's so weak and stubborn . . . To cover it up, he kept on practicing to become strong, and sought for people who would recognize him as an equal, so he joined Shinsengumi. Not only that. He didn't want also others to think of him as a burden and a weakling, so he kept on pushing forward, not worrying if he would get killed. Everyone will die after all, so why he should fear death? However, his perspective changed a bit when Gin saved him just now because he realized that someone still cares about him. He thought it's only a lie . . . , but he's wrong. He was so thankful to him, but his thoughts were all messed up so he couldn't explain it in words. He could only express it in actions.

The silver-haired samurai was surprised as Hijikata hugged him and cried like a helpless child on his chest. Gin couldn't believe that the demon vice-commander, who always hated him and had a strong personality, had shown his adorable, vulnerable side. He chuckled, not because it's funny to watch, but because Hijikata was finally ready to be honest and it relieved him. In response, Gin didn't say anything at all, too, but he wrapped his arms around Hijikata quietly and sympathized with him while crying out also all of his frustrations and reliefs silently. Loving someone was hard, but it was the most wonderful thing that he'd ever done in his life. He probably understood now what Kondo feels when he's stalking Otae over and over again.

"I'm glad, Hijikata-kun . . . I'm glad that I've fallen in love with you," thought Gin warmly as he carried the sleeping vice-commander on his arms while watching him snuggling on his chest.

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

After an hour . . .

Noisy sirens of police cars were parked outside the hideout of the Black Pearl in the middle of the night. The Shinsengumi took a long time to find it, but when they arrived, they only found corpses of pirates lying around the abandoned docks. The others also found the dead captain inside the creepy warehouse. They're all curious who made a killing spree there. However, only few people knew about it and they smiled in relief when they read a carved message on the long table, stating, "He's safe."

"Kondo-san, there's a reward for killing Captain Jackie Sparrow, right? Should we give it to the happy couple?" asked Sougo while watching his comrades collecting the dead bodies of pirates.

"Yeah. I think they need it for their upcoming wedding," replied Kondo with a chuckle as he patted Sougo's head.

"This is a miracle among miracles," thought Yamazaki, witnessing the result of Gin's love for their vice-commander. He realized that this would happen if anyone wanted to abduct Hijikata again.

Meanwhile at a certain hotel room . . .

"Where am I again . . . ? Why do I keep on finding myself in a strange place . . . ?" murmured Hijikata with an annoyed look as he opened his eyes lazily and found himself lying on a big-sized bed . He's too tired and had many bandages on his body so he couldn't sit up. So, he only turned his head to view the room he's staying in. The room was clean, small and simple. It calmed him down to know that he's in a safe place. He thought Gin was planning something nasty again so he's worried. Recalling again the last event, he couldn't believe that he hugged and cried to that sugar freak. He felt a bit embarrassed when he did that, but he felt at ease now as if the burden and shell he's carrying and wearing all the time were gone. Maybe it's a good thing, after all, to cry when he couldn't take the pain anymore or if he's grateful about something. He was contented now for he felt a sense of accomplishment when he learned that. While resting on the bed, he heard someone entering the room so he looked at his right side and saw Gin wearing casual clothes and carrying a grocery bag. When Gin noticed that he's awake, he greeted him with a warm smile, "Good evening, Hijikata-kun. How are you feeling?"

"He's acting weird . . . ," thought Hijikata as he replied, "I'm feeling fine but a little bit tired. By the way, where are we?"

"We're in a hotel. The hideout of the Black Pearl was too far away from our places. This hotel is near from the hideout so I went here while carrying you. Since I'm tired from the fight and you're injured, it's better to stay here tonight to replenish our energy and to heal your injuries," he explained as he sat on a chair near the bed.

"You got a point there. We'll just go home tomorrow morning then," the raven-haired guy agreed.

Gin got quiet when he heard it and began to fidget his fingers nervously. Hijikata noticed it. He's right that the curly-haired punk was planning something. He hated to notice it so he said, "Spill it out, you bastard. You wanna say something, right?"

Gin was shocked, "Eh? Am I too obvious?"

He snapped, "Yeah! You're too obvious! You're acting nervous! It's getting on my nerves, you sugar freak!"

The silver-haired samurai was getting more nervous when Hijikata noticed that he had other motive. He's sweating right now and got scared, but he must say it before it's too late. He gulped his fear and asked, "Hijikata-kun, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Hijikata had a dark expression on his face after hearing it.

"This is bad . . . ! He looks like he's about to kill me! I shouldn't have said that!" he thought with a panicking look.

"Where are we dating?" questioned Hijikata with an ominous aura around him.

Gin was shivering in fear so he's stuttering, "We-We're going to-to Mayorin Amusement Pa-Park! I heard it's newly-made so-"

"What?" he sat up straight immediatedly and stared at him.

Gin repeated with a sweat drop, "Like I said, we're going to Mayorin Amusement Park."

Then he suddenly noticed Hijikata drooling with a creepy smile on his face. He got more scared when the raven-haired guy started to chant "Mayorin" happily like he's singing. For Gin, he's like chanting a demon spell or summoning an unknown being on earth. However, seeing this other side of Hijikata, he chuckled again. He found it cute, actually.

When Hijikata came back to reality and saw Gin gazing at him intently with the same smile he received earlier, he blushed hard and growled, "Why are you looking at me like that? It's creeping me out . . ."

"You're so cute just now, Hijikata-kun," he confessed without hesitation, making the vice-commander's heart skip a beat.

"Wha-What are you trying to-to-?"

Abruptly, Gin closed the distance between them as he stood up and caught his lips with his gently. Hijikata got surprised as he found himself losing to Gin's kiss. It felt like . . . he missed it. Without the urge to push him back, he deepened the kiss they're sharing while his heart was beating faster. Gin was glad that he's finally responsing to the kiss. Slowly, Gin went to the bed and laid Hijikata down as their tongues played sweetly. It felt weird for the vice-commander to remove the sugar freak's clothes quickly while letting the other to lick his neck until to his nipple. He moaned in delight as Gin continued to lick and to caress his topless body. While they enjoyed their intimacy, Gin asked softly, "Do you start to like me, Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata froze as confusing feelings surfaced in his head. He didn't know anymore if he hated Gin. He's feeling weak around him. Every touch and every word Gin used, he felt his heart was going to burst. He knew that he's really going insane. But the feelings he felt for the silver-haired was unexplainable yet warm. He noticed that he had a new viewpoint about Gin and felt safe in his arms. He wanted to express it in words so it would be convincing . . . However, he couldn't think of a word.

He replied helplessly, "I don't know if I hate you or like you anymore, you bastard . . ."

Gin smirked, "Then, will you put your feelings for me into actions?"

"Just like last time . . . eh?" he thought as he closed his eyes, remembering how grateful he was when Gin came. While blushing, Hijikata gave the curly-haired guy a passionate French kiss. Gin was astonished when he did that, but he accepted it while closing his eyes and enjoying their long kiss. It lasted for five minutes. When they parted to breathe some air, Gin chuckled while panting, "I know what you feel now, Hijikata-kun . . . I'm glad to receive it. Plus, I didn't know that you already mastered the French kiss."

"Shut up . . . ," mumbled Hijikata with slight embarrassment, but deep inside him, he's also happy to hear it.

Then they made themselves comfortable on the bed as Gin laid down beside Hijikata. Gin couldn't continue it because he's worried about Hijikata's injuries so he would just wait for them to be healed. Feeling loved, Gin embraced the vice-commander and planted a soft kiss on his forehead that made his face as red as a tomato.

"Will you stop doing it for awhile, you sugar freak?" he replied with an embarrassed look as he turned to the other side of the bed.

"Sure, if that is my lucky one's wish," answered Gin warmly as he wrapped his left arm around Hijikata's waist while the other hand was running through Hijikata's smooth black hair.

"I'm not lucky, you idiot," he whispered sadly as he recalled all of the bad things that happened to his life. But when he met the Shinsengumi and the most annoying yet caring samurai, his life became brighter. "You made me lucky . . ."

With a genuine smile, he held Gin's left hand and slept peacefully in his embrace.

Without Hijikata knowing, Gin listened to him until he fell asleep. He chuckled as he wrapped his other arm to Hijikata's waist and snuggled closer to him, "You're so dense, Toshirou . . . You don't like or hate me . . . You love me."

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

The next morning . . .

"Umm . . . Can I ask something?" requested Hijikata while he and Gin were walking in the street after checking out from the hotel.

Gin asked with dead fish eyes, "What is it, Hijikata-kun?"

"Why are we wearing the same t-shirt, you bastard?" he complained while pointing out their white t-shirts with pictures of strawberries and mayonnaise bottles, and a big "I Love You" sign in the front.

"Well, it's a popular trend for lovey-dovey couples, right?" he reasoned out normally.

"Lovey-dovey, my ass! It's too humiliating! And, we're not even a couple yet . . . ," he suddenly trailed off when he said the last statement.

Gin noticed it and showed a knowing smirk. So, he held Hijikata's right hand and dragged him towards the near amusement park.

The raven-haired guy protested while being dragged by the white-haired samurai, "Oi! What are you doing? Let me go, you sugar freak!"

"Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata closed his mouth when Gin was about to say something.

"Couple or not, I'll always stay by your side, so don't worry about anything."

The vice-commander blushed after listening to his words. He remained silent as he let himself be guided by the curly-haired guy while holding his hand tightly.

When they arrived at the Mayorin Amusement Park, Hijikata's eyes sparkled with joy and excitement since his dream was to visit his favorite Mayorin Wonderland that looked like a child's dream place with lots of mayonnaise and egg-like dwarfs with red underwears. Just like he expected, the amusement park looked exactly the same with his imagination. The rides were all based upon mayonnaise bottles and the water in the fountains, drinks and water-themed rides were all mayonnaise-colored. Instead of being dragged by Gin, Hijikata dragged him quickly to all sorts of available rides in the amusement park like a kid. They rode the Mayo Roller Coaster, the Mayo Bump Cars, the Mayo Merry-Go-Round, the Mayo Horror House and other Mayo-related rides.

"Why all of the names of the rides are starting with Mayo and is the horror house considered as a ride, as well?" exclaimed Gin on his mind while shouting and running away from Mayo-ghosts and Mayo-zombies in the Mayo Horror House.

After riding, they ate in a restaurant that, obviously, serves delicious food and drinks with mayonnaise. Hijikata ordered almost all of the dishes and beverages in the menu, ignoring a penniless and puking freelancer on the corner of the restaurant.

The last ride they chose was the Mayo Ferris Wheel. Hijikata gazed outside the translucent glass mayonnaise bottle-looking cage with seats as it turned around from bottom to top with other cages. He admired the sunset view from the top while humming the Mayorin chant with a creepy smile. He enjoyed all the rides and foods in the amusement park very much, so he considered this day as his luckiest day in his life. More importantly, there's one more reason why he considered it as his luckiest day. With a faint chuckle, he looked at the snoring silver-haired guy beside him, and their clasped hands warmly. He started to understand his growing feelings for Gin slowly as he recalled all the good and bad times he had with this bastard. They were neither enemies nor lovers, but the unexplainable bond they had with each other was unbreakable. Although he's still afraid to admit how much he needed the sugar freak, he's trying to believe that someday and somehow . . . , he could finally say what he wanted to tell _him _without any hesitation and frustration.

"I love you, Hijikata-kun . . . ," mumbled Gin in his sleep, snuggling to his right shoulder.

Hijikata got surprised a bit and blushed with an irritated look when he heard it. He growled under his breath while lighting up his new cigarette between his lips, "Don't say such needless things when you're asleep, you idiot . . ."

While gazing again at the sun which almost settled down over the sea, and revealed a black night sky full of stars after a couple of minutes, he released a cloud of smoke from his mouth when he removed his lit cigarette from his mouth and added, "You should only say those words when you're facing me with open eyes . . ."

When their ride on the ferris wheel was over, he smacked Gin's head to wake him up. "Oi! Wake up, you bastard! It's time for us to go home now!"

"Ouch . . . ! Don't smack me like that, Hijikata-kun! I will have Encephalitis in no time!" grumbled Gin while soothing his aching head after waking up abruptly.

"Huh? Elephanlitis? What is that? Are you trying to fool me?"

After exiting the amusement park and arguing a little, Hijikata held Gin's left hand slowly with a flustered face, making the silver-haired samurai surprised and glad.

"Do you enjoy our first date, Hijikata-kun?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yeah . . . ," the raven-haired guy answered shyly while looking away from him. He added with a counter, "But, don't think that I love it and say that it's the most wonderful thing that happened in my life!"

Gin laughed, "Hijikata-kun, I never ask you what you think of our date. I bet you're the one who really think of it as your number one date in your whole life! Am I right?"

Realizing his cover was blown, Hijikata blushed more and shouted, "Shut up and die, you bastard!"

As they reached the parking area, Gin moved his scooter out from the parking slot and sat on it while turning it on. He threw an extra helmet to Hijikata and wore his own helmet and goggles. After putting it on, Hijikata sat behind Gin on the scooter.

Gin told him, "Oi. Put your arms around my waist so you won't fall, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata hissed, "I know that, you idiot! Even monkeys know that!"

Easier said than done, the vice-commander was hesitating to wrap his arms around Gin's waist. He's starting to get nervous and crazy just by touching him. When a minute passed by, Gin gave out a heavy sigh and held both Hijikata's arms to put them around his waist. "Don't be shy. Just relax and hold me like what you did to my hand a few minutes ago."

Feeling at ease after hearing his encouraging words, he tightened his hug around Gin's waist. "Okay . . ."

"Good," he smirked and then he started to drive the scooter on the road towards Kabuki District.

As they rode Gin's scooter, Hijikata felt the gush of cold wind on his skin and it really felt nice. This kind of feeling was like he felt when he's with the curly-haired guy - the feeling of contentment, protection, encouragement and trust. Truth be told, he has already fallen in love with him. As seconds passed by while they're close together, it became more crystal clear to him what he felt for him. Without containing any more of his overflowing feelings, he started to speak loudly, "Yorozuya!"

"Huh? What is it?" asked Gin while yawning.

"Listen to what I'll say to you, okay?"

Gin got curious why he became serious, so he agreed, "Sure, I'll listen."

Every minute he took a deep breath, he tried to be brave to finally say the word that he couldn't just say to anyone anytime. With determination, he shouted with tears falling out from his eyes, "I-I love you, you son of a bitch!"

Hearing it, Gin was speechless. His eyes were wide open. He almost got to the wrong road and got them killed. On the other hand, Hijikata was breathing heavily after shouting it out loud. He also couldn't believe that he said those three precious words. With too much relief, he cried on Gin's back and continued to say it until he's satisfied.

Gin, hearing the raven-haired guy's confession many times behind him, replied sincerely, "I've been waiting for those words all this time, Toshirou . . ."

When they finally arrived at Gin's place, the silver-haired samurai carried the vice-commander after they took off their helmets and goggles. They kissed passionately without any pause as they went to Gin's room without anyone finding out. Quickly, they took off their clothes and fell down on the tatami floor while kissing. Their intimacy was too strong that Gin already held Hijikata's manhood and squeezed it gently while licking his neck and nipples. Hijikata moaned sweetly as he craved for more. When his manhood became hard, Gin moved downwards and put it inside his mouth. He sucked it up and licked it playfully while enjoying the vice-commander's soft moans of delight. After releasing it, Gin kissed Hijikata again and explored his body with his hands while their tongues played in harmony. Their bodies moved in rhythm as Gin parted Hijikata's legs apart and went to the middle. Being ready to be with the curly-haired samurai, Hijikata permitted Gin to penetrate him. With gentleness, he penetrated the raven-haired guy slowly, causing him to moan louder than usual and to cry in pain and ecstasy. Hijikata wrapped his arms around Gin's neck as the silver-haired guy did it as many times as they like. To lessen the noise they're making, Gin gave the vice-commander a long kiss, which made Hijikata more breathless. After doing their first intense sex, Hijikata slept with contentment in Gin's arms. The silver-haired samurai kissed him good night as he covered themselves with his blanket. Before sleeping, he was thinking deeply. He never thought that they finally made love with each other. It was a big surprise, really. He thought Hijikata was too conservative, but he's one damn hot partner when they did it. Luck was on his side this time, but he's still haunted by the fact that it started because of Mitsuba's request. What if Hijikata heard it? Would he leave and hate him forever? This was too complicated . . . While thinking too much and being tired, he didn't notice that he slept silently as his heavy eyelids closed down.

The next day . . .

Gin's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight from his window stung his eyes so he tried to cover his squinting eyes with his left hand, but someone blocked the sunlight suddenly before he could do it. Focusing his blurry sight on a standing man wearing a dark green hakama, his vision became clearer as seconds passed by. When he did, he saw the vice-commander tearing up a piece of paper. Realizing that the piece of paper was actually the contract of agreement of their wedding, Gin stood up immediately and cried out, "What the hell are you doing, Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata faced him with a serious look as he dropped the torn pieces of the contract. "I don't want this, you bastard."

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N:** That is part II of my fanfic! So, what do you think will happen to Gin and Hijikata's wedding? Will it be canceled because Hijikata finally tore their contract? Find it out on the next final part and also expect it as the longest and the most terrific part of the story! Sorry if this is full of fluff . . . Reviews and comments are very much appreciated again! If you're confused or curious about anything in the story, don't hesitate to ask some questions! I hope you'll wait for the final part! Until next time! (^_^)v


	3. Final Part 1

**A/N: **Yipee! This is the last part of my fanfic! As usual, thanks for the support and motivation from your comments and reviews, dear readers! I'll give you each a free Mayorin Amusement Park ticket! ^^

To reader84, I'm so grateful about your long comments! Don't worry if your comment is long. I like the way how you review my fanfic, so I'm really glad! Because of that, I'm giving you a free ticket to Mayorin Amusement Park and I'm also dedicating this final part to you! I wish you'll never forget this!

To be frank, this is my first time finishing a fanfic with chapters or parts, so I'm really proud of it! Sorry, if the story is a bit too fast and confusing, and the other characters are out-of-character sometimes, because I'm excited to finish it and romance is the hardest and longest genre to make since love is complicated and illogical, right?. I'm not a perfect writer but I'm willing to become better. Enough of my rambling! Like before, please read the warnings in the first part of my story to ensure your safety! Expect some TaexGin and OkiKagu hints here! And I also split the final part into two because it's too long but both of them are updated at the same time so don't worry! I hope you'll enjoy reading the long~ and dramatic final conclusion of the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gintama sadly but if I did, Hijikata and Gin are already an official couple!

**Gin: **Stop that! You're making the readers bored and irritated already! Can you start now the final part, writer-san?

**Shinpachi: **Gin-san is right! And, why didn't I show up again too often from the last part of this fanfic?

**Kagura: **That's my line, Shinpachi! Hey! Why didn't you give me food from the last part, you old hag?

**Shinpachi: **You're angry about that?

**Me: **Okita-kun, will you hush them down? *shows his favorite Zega game*

**Sougo: **Roger! *grabs his bazooka and blasts them with one blow*

* * *

The scene was too shocking for Gin. He actually witnessed Hijikata tearing up the contract inside his room. With a confusing look, Gin asked him again, "What the hell are you doing, Hijikata-kun? Why did you tear the contract into pieces?"

Hijikata lit a cigarette between his lips and answered him seriously, "I don't want this . . . as a proof that we're getting married."

"Eh? What do you mean? Don't tell me you . . . ," the silver-haired samurai trailed off as he thought nervously that Hijikata had other motive to cancel their wedding. After all, he kind of forced the vice-commander of Shinsengumi to marry him. He just stared at Hijikata sadly, waiting for the obvious reply. Hijikata had the right to refuse it now since he tore the contract.

The raven-haired guy replied while releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth, "We don't need such damn contract. I'll still agree to marry you without this, after all."

After hearing that, Gin was too surprised that his eyeballs were almost falling out from their sockets. He stuttered, "You-You agree to-to marry me-me without the-the con-contract?"

Hijikata smirked as he listened to his shocked stutters and nodded, "Yeah. I'll marry you, you sugar freak."

With child-like tears falling from an overjoyed samurai's eyes, he hugged Hijikata quickly and turned around many times with him in his arms, screaming, "Banzai!" The vice-commander was getting dizzy because of that, so he nagged Gin to stop it and to dress up first since he's naked, but deep inside, he's also happy that he made his final decision. He thought with a smile, "Being with this annoying idiot forever isn't a bad idea at all."

**-"Marriage is a Lifetime Commitment, so be Faithful!"-**

**(Final Part [1])**

At the dining table, Kagura and Shinpachi were both quiet and had blank expressions on their faces as they watched the supposed-to-be-destructive couple eating peacefully across them. They're also very curious why Hijikata was in Gin's room when they called him for breakfast a few moments ago after seeing Gin's scooter outside. They wanted to ask why, but they're too nervous! Gin noticed that they're staring at them and not eating or touching their breakfast yet so he scolded them, "Oi, you lazy bums! Stop staring at us and just eat your food before it gets cold."

Unable to keep their mouths shut, Shinpachi was the first one to tell some questions about what happened to the suspicious pair.

"Umm . . . Gin-san, I have something to ask. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure, it's fine," replied Gin while drinking his strawberry milk.

Shinpachi cleared his throat first before asking, "Will you tell us what happened the other day when you left abruptly without telling us where you went?"

Gin choked.

"Oi! Hang in there, Gin-chan! You're almost in the finish line so don't get drowned!" screamed Kagura while patting Gin's back.

The straight man retorted, "Why are you acting like a swimming coach, Kagura? He's not drowning! He just choked because he's drinking his strawberry milk!

A nerve popped in Hijikata's forehead while eating a bowl of rice with mayonnaise. He thought, "Too noisy . . ."

When Gin was already fine, he asked the same question again, "What happened the other day, Gin-san? Tell us already!"

Gin coughed like he's going to die because of it.

"Gin-chan, don't die because of asthma!" cried out Kagura dramatically with Gin playing dead on her lap.

"Oi! Stop this acting already! You're going too far!" protested Shinpachi angrily.

Hijikata finally answered instead of Gin, "He went to the Black Pearl hideout to rescue me alone."

"Eh?" the two teens were shocked.

Shinpachi said with fright, "Black Pearl? That's one of the strongest space pirate ships in the universe, right?"

Kagura's eyes were sparkling. "Black Pearl! Then did you get some Aztec gold? Can I eat it?"

The raven-haired guy commented, "Oi! That's a different Black Pearl you're talking about! And, Aztec gold is not a food, China girl!"

Shinpachi faced Gin with a mad face, "That's ridiculous, Gin-san! You must have told us! I'm glad that you made it alive somehow, but why are you so reckless?"

Gin smirked, "Isn't it obvious?"

Then he went closer to Hijikata and kissed near his lips gently before continuing, "It's for my soon-to-be husband's sake."

The vice-commander blushed hard when he did that, so he punched him, "Don't do that in front of them, you idiot!"

Shinpachi trembled, "Hijikata-san . . . Don't tell me you two already . . ."

Hijikata's face became red literally when he knew what the boy with eyeglasses meant.

Kagura picked her nose lazily as she stated it casually while pointing out the pair. "Ah-ha! You and Gin-chan finally did 'this' and 'that', and made you wet all over last night, right?"

Gin smacked her head immediately, "Girls like you shouldn't say those things early in the morning, you fool!"

Hijikata yelled with an embarrassed look, "What are you teaching to them, you bastard? How can she say it like it's really normal?"

Shinpachi fainted on the floor as they confirmed it. The pair already _did_ it without them realizing.

"_This is a nightmare . . _."

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

After eating breakfast, Gin drove Hijikata back to the Shinsengumi headquarters by using his scooter. As they arrived there, the pair was welcomed warmly by the Shinsengumi while others threw petals to them, causing Gin to swallow one accidentally. The two had dark expressions on their faces when they noticed Kondo and Sougo carrying a long poster, saying, "Congratulations! You finally DID it!"

With a huge nerve popping in Hijikata's forehead, he made crackling sounds with his fists as if he's ready to bring someone to hell. Gin moved a few steps away from him since he knew what would happen next.

"Retreat!" warned Sougo immediately while throwing Yamazaki to the front line when Hijikata began to run towards them like a bull and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Commit seppuku five hundred times or DIE!"

"Why, me?" screamed Yamazaki as Hijikata chased him first.

After that one hell of a rampage, the lucky survivors brought the injured and dying comrades to the infirmary, including the dying Yamazaki. Kondo, with a bandage around his head and a broken arm, just laughed off the pain as he, Sougo, and the pair stayed on the meeting room while sitting on the mats. Thanks to the silver-haired samurai, the vice-commander calmed down. How did Gin do that? That's a secret between them that made Hijikata fluster and numb all of a sudden. Acting like he's the next vice-commander of Shinsengumi, Sougo apologized formally to mock Hijikata, "As the next responsible vice-commander of Shinsengumi, I humbly apologize for my comrades' foolishness in spying your night together, Danna and Hijikata-san."

"Oi! He's clearly plotting it! He really wants my position so badly! And, you did send some spies to this bastard's house to know what we're doing last night and to snatch my position, right?" retorted Hijikata madly, pointing out Sougo's dirty plan.

"Eh? That can't be true, Hijikata-kun! You see, Okita-kun has been supporting us ever since I proposed to you! He gave you the courage to sign the contract I brought last time, right?" defended Gin with folded arms.

"Hell no! He forced me to sign that shit! He's a sadistic devil!" he protested while seeing the sadistic smirk of Sougo.

Kondo halted their discussion when he put a silver briefcase in the center. Gin got curious so he asked, "Gorilla-san, what's that? Are you pulling off a pun about 'Deal or No Deal'?"

"Hey! You just said Gorilla casually! You're really considering it as my permanent name, aren't you? And, I don't like 'Deal or No Deal' because Otae-chan isn't there with a briefcase!"

Then an egg came out from nowhere as it smashed right to Kondo's face.

Somewhere outside . . .

"Ane-ue! Why did you throw the egg that you just bought this morning?" asked Shinpachi in the street where he and Otae met by chance.

She answered with an innocent smile, "My hand slipped it."

Back at the Shinsengumi Headquarters . . .

"Rest in peace, Kondo-san," they prayed and ignored the unconscious commander on the corner after that.

Sougo was the only one now who explained about the briefcase. "Okay. Listen, fools. Did you two remember about Captain Jackie Sparrow?"

"Hell, yeah! Who couldn't forget that perverted captain of Bald Jerk?" the pair snarled in unison.

The first squad captain clapped, "Man, both of you are really a perfect pair. You two replied at the same time. But it's Black Pearl, guys."

"Who wouldn't after meeting that captain? And, does it matter to call it Black Pearl?" they answered in unison again.

"Anyway, killing the captain of Black Pearl has a reward, so since Danna killed him, he'll have the reward in this briefcase."

"Eh? Really?" the curly-haired guy stood up with an excited face.

He nodded and suddenly, they're on a stage with pretty girls dancing while holding open briefcases, and a huge audience was screaming 'Deal!' and others were shouting 'No Deal!' loudly on the background. Sougo, wearing a black suit and holding the last closed briefcase, asked the challenger, Gin, "Is it 'Deal' or . . . 'No Deal'?"

"Oi! Why are we in 'Deal' or 'No Deal'? And, where is 'Banker'?" exclaimed Hijikata, sitting among the audience.

Gin gave him an evil grin confidently, "Since I killed one of the deadliest criminals in Edo . . . , I choose, of course . . . , 'No Deal'!"

Then he pushed the red button.

Silence.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" asked Gin with a puzzled look.

"Umm . . . Danna, you shouldn't push the red button if your answer is 'No Deal'," said Sougo.

With a pale face, Gin hid behind the briefcase nervously, "Ahh . . . I'm too embarrassed now to show my face in front of the audience and readers of this fanfic . . . Could we get to the next part already?"

**-~- GINTAMA -~- **

Back at the meeting room of Shinsengumi . . .

"Open the damn briefcase now, Sougo! We wasted one break because of this bastard's mistake in the plot of this fanfiction!" complained Hijikata impatiently, pinching the cheek of the silver-haired samurai.

"Okay, okay . . . I'll open it now," he replied half-heartedly.

As he opened the briefcase, the whole room was engulfed with bright light and tiny stars were reflected on Gin's wide eyes.

"This is . . . !"

Sougo showed what's inside and only written numbers were there. "Here. One thousand yen. Congratulations."

Gin protested madly, "Oi! It's only small numbers! Where is the supposed big cash?"

Sougo tried to explain the details again, "This is a briefcase after all, Danna. And, you didn't kill the real Captain Jackie Sparrow. You only killed his underling who liked to cosplay as the captain."

"Don't tell me . . . the captain is . . ."

"Yeah . . . He's still alive somewhere in Edo, so be careful," he informed seriously.

They gulped and nodded. He added, "It's best if you have someone always by your side. Captain Jackie Sparrow is known to abduct and to rape people when they're alone."

As their discussion ended, Hijikata decided to stay for awhile in the headquarters to finish his mountain of paperworks while Gin would get the things prepared in their upcoming wedding that would occur after two months. Before leaving, Gin talked first to Hijikata alone outside his room. "Hijikata-kun, what kind of wedding do you prefer?"

"Kind of wedding?" he repeated while thinking. "Do you mean we can choose another kind instead of our traditional style of wedding?"

"Yeah. It'll be great to have an ideal wedding, you know. So what do you want?"

"Anything will be fine with me . . . ," answered Hijikata, having nothing in mind, but he actually saw a different kind of wedding when he had a secret investigation far away from Edo back then. While touring that place, he was awed by a foreign structure of white building that he never saw before and took a look inside it. There he witnessed a beautiful bride wearing a long simple white gown with a long veil on her head as she walked straight to an altar on a red carpet while carrying a small bouquet of roses and being accompanied by her father. Looking farther, he saw a groom in white suit waiting beside the altar while gazing at his bride lovingly. After the bride went beside her groom and listened to the foreign priest, they both put the rings on each other and shared a deep kiss when the priest told them to do so. Hijikata felt a bit envious upon watching that warm kind of wedding. He never thought that such wedding really exists. To be blunt, he wanted that instead of the strict traditional wedding in Edo. However, he knew it would cost a lot of money and he didn't want to burden his soon-to-be husband.

Then Gin chuckled, distracting Hijikata's trail of thoughts. "Hijikata-kun, I know you want something, so spill it out already. A wedding, after all, is the most special event for every couple who wanted to live together for better or for worse, right? So, I want it to be the most memorable moment in your life with me. Don't worry about the expenses. I'll do something about it somehow."

"Yorozuya . . ."

"Gintoki . . . Just call me 'Gintoki' from now on, Toshirou."

Hijikata blushed as he tried to call his first name softly, " Gi-Gintoki . . ."

Gin smiled and held his hands, "What is it, Toshirou?"

The raven-haired guy gulped and blushed more while storing enough courage to say what he wanted. With enough courage, he finally said, "Can . . . can we have a white wedding . . . ?"

Gin was shocked, "You . . . How did you know such an expensive wedding? Did you perhaps watch Prince William and Kate Middleton's wedding?"

"Oi! You said I can spill it out, right? And, that's a royal wedding you're talking about, you idiot!"

"Oh! My bad . . . But it didn't make difference! They still had a white wedding, right? Kate Middleton wore a white wedding gown, after all!"

They started a quarrel once again but it ended when Gin laughed hard. It made Hijikata furious. "What's so funny about it, huh?"

The curly-haired guy wiped away his tears due to too much laughing, and said with a big grin, "Man, I really miss our quarrels. It's been awhile since we fight over little things, right? I'm only joking that I don't like your answer. The truth is, I also planned a white wedding for a long time now, Toshirou. I just want to confirm it from you."

"Eh? What do you mean?" he became confused.

"I already heard from our best man that you liked that kind of wedding when you two went to a secret investigation far away from Edo long ago."

"Sougo . . . That bastard . . . !" he thought with gritted teeth.

"By the way, I need to go now. So . . ." Gin went closer to him and quickly kissed his lips sweetly, causing the other to jump a bit but he accepted it without pulling back.

After a minute, Gin pulled back slowly and added warmly, ". . . I just want one last kiss from my lucky one before I leave."

"Just leave now already, you sugar freak . . . ," replied Hijikata coldly with a flustered face.

Gin mocked him, "Not until you say 'I love you and take care', too."

The vice-commander became more annoyed and more embarrassed, so before he exploded, he said shyly while looking away, "I-I love you . . . and ta-take care . . ."

Gin blushed as he found it adorable for Hijikata to say it. He might request those words from him everyday from now on. With a bright smile, he hugged Hijikata and whispered, "I love you, too. Take care of yourself also, Toshirou."

Hijikata's eyes widened in surprise. Full of emotions began to swirl inside him and for him, it felt great. He returned back the hug and closed his eyes for a moment as they stood there without missing a second. "I'm so damn lucky . . . ," he thought with the same smile.

After a month . . .

"Toshi, how is your wedding preparations going?" questioned Kondo as he and Hijikata were drinking sake in an Oden stand at night.

Hijikata answered gladly, "It's going well so far. Gintoki asked an old friend of his who is a businessman to lend a roofless church from an acquaintance, and found good chefs to make a buffet for our guests while the Otose Bar Shop volunteered to give great drinks. He assigned the cabaret girls and the hosts from Takamagahara to put ornaments and to beautify the venue. He also asked help from certain ninjas to arrange flowers for the wedding and made a mad inventor agree to put sound and light systems. Terakado Tsu volunteered to sing and to gather some famous orchestras she met after she heard that I'm getting married. After that, I asked you to take charge of the security. We appointed a priest to be our marriage officiant from another planet the other day. Then we ordered a wedding cake from his favorite cake shop and bought our wedding clothes yesterday. Shinpachi and Kagura helped us to give invitations to everybody awhile ago. Plus, Madame Yagami, the Yagyu clan, the Yoshiwara, the Ketsuno clan, and the Shogun will sponsor our wedding."

Kondo folded his arms, "That's great, Toshi! I'm so glad for both of you! Everybody is rooting for you two, and I notice recently that you and the Yorozuya are getting along better than before. Calling the kids and Gin-san by their first names is a solid proof! Is it because of too much love?"

The vice-commander choked a bit and blushed, "They just asked me to call them like that, Kondo-san!"

He laughed, "Don't be shy to admit it, Toshi! You're getting married because you love Gin-san, right?"

"Yeah . . . ," he admitted shyly.

"Man, I never expected that you're getting married already. I'm so jealous. If Otae-chan could only love me, too-"

A ball hit him in the face abruptly that knocked him out.

"Oh! The Shinsengumi is here. Pleasant meeting you two here," said Shimura Otae, who's Shinpachi's brown-haired sister, as she entered the Oden stand and sat beside Hijikata.

"Oi . . . I think I'm sitting beside a killer," he mumbled with a sweat drop.

"Mister, one bottle of sake, please!" she ordered.

"Coming!" the old man who owned the stand replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he drank a cup of sake.

"I just finished my work so I want to drink some sake before I go home . . . , and-"

Her sentence cut off when tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oi. You're crying."

"I . . . I'm sorry to show this, but the truth is, I want to talk to you, Hijikata-san," she told him as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"Miss, here," the old man gave her the bottle of sake.

Hijikata asked as he started to lit his cigarette, "What do you want to talk about?"

She poured her cup with sake and drank first before she answered, "It's about Gin-san . . ."

"What about him?"

She remained silent as she bit her lower lip in hesitation, but she wanted to confirm it so she questioned, "Do you really love him so much than I do?"

Silence.

As he released a cloud of smoke from his mouth, he replied seriously, "Yeah, I do."

She smiled sadly, "I'm so jealous of you . . . Why? Why didn't he see it? I care so much about him . . . but he never realizes it. How did you make him love you, Hijikata-san?"

He closed his eyes as he savored his smoking and replied straightforwardly, "I don't know. He's the one who chased me, not me."

"So, bonds like yours do exist? Even if you're both men, you don't care about it as long as you know that you love each other, right?" she cried slowly while pouring her cup again and drank it in one shot. "Who are you to him, then?"

He threw down the burnt cigarette and stomped it with his feet. Then he poured his cup and drank slowly while saying, "I'm his lucky one, he said."

"Lucky one? You're so lucky . . . ," she murmured, still drinking until faint hiccups were heard from her.

He informed, "Oi. You're already drunk . . ."

"I don't mind . . . After all, I want to forget the pain I felt when Shin-chan told me about your upcoming wedding . . . ," she replied sorrowfully until big drops of tears fell from her swollen eyes. Hijikata didn't budge at all although he felt bad for her. He just watched her taking a drink from the bottle, causing her to release louder hiccups. She added sadly, "Time goes so fast . . . You'll never notice that unexpected things will happen eventually . . ."

"I agree . . . ," he agreed because he never expected that the silver-haired punk he hated the most was the one who made his frozen heart melt quickly with mere words and touches, and without knowing, he eventually came to love him. He was so happy that they would get married but seeing the woman, who also loved Gin, beside him, it hurt him. He knew how painful it was to give up the person you loved just for his/her happiness . . . like he did to Mitsuba. To sympathize with her, he talked to her about his experience even if he didn't like talking about his past, "Umm . . . You know, I also loved someone a long time ago. She's the one who made me happy every time we talked and every time she brought some food for us, though I hated spicy senbei. But being with her was impossible because I didn't want her to see me killing others, and I didn't want to involve her in my work as a police officer. That's why I rejected her when she wanted to go with me here. I just wanted her to live happily with someone rather than being with a killer like me."

"Hijikata-san . . ." she felt bad for him when she listened while releasing hiccups.

"I know how hard it is to forget the pain and the feelings you felt for that person, so I can relate to you. But, I believe that someday . . ." he stood up and put down the money on the table before carrying the unconscious commander on his back. Otae watched him carefully, waiting for the continuation of his statement.

He continued with a smile, ". . . you'll find that special someone who will knock your heart abruptly and will take you out from the darkness without yourself knowing."

As he exited the Oden stand silently after bidding farewell to the old man, he added with an embarrassed look, "Don't tell a soul about what I've just said."

She absorbed every encouraging word he said and found herself crying with a warm smile on her face as she watched the man, who snatched away Gin's heart first before she could, leaving. She murmured gladly while paying her drink, "Maybe I'll just wait and believe on it as well. Thanks, Hijikata-san."

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

At the Shinsengumi headquarters . . .

"Oh, they're here," said Okita to Gin when he saw Hijikata carrying an unconscious Kondo while walking towards the entrance where the two were waiting.

"Really? Toshirou!" he ran to the vice-commander excitedly and pushed Kondo away from his back before he hugged him.

"Oi! You just pushed away a commander, you bastard! You wanna commit seppuku?" exclaimed Hijikata with a blushing face as he pulled away from Gin's hug.

Okita walked to them and carried Kondo instead. He countered, "Kondo-san is okay, Hijikata-san. There's no need for seppuku tonight. You just have to do brutal S&M-"

"Shut up, Sougo! Commit seppuku instead of him!" he yelled with a red face.

Gin smirked seductively while tickling Hijikata's chin with his finger, "Yeah . . . Do you wanna do that tonight, Toshirou?"

"No way in hell!"

"Don't be like that, Hijikata-san. You'll hurt Danna's feelings if you keep on rejecting his requests. You better accept it as his reward since he's been waiting for you here for two hours," defended Okita.

"Nice, Okita-kun!" mumbled Gin while giving the sadist a thumbs up without Hijikata knowing.

"Huh? You're waiting for me to come back for two hours? Are you an idiot? What if you catch a cold in this chilly night?" the raven-haired guy scolded him madly.

"Eh? Are you worried about me, too?" asked Gin with a teasing grin.

Hijikata blushed hard, "You . . . you're also worried about me . . . ? I . . . I-I'm not worried about you at all or anything! I'm just-"

Suddenly, Gin carried him like a bride and asked Okita, "Sorry, Okita-kun, but can I stay here in your headquarters tonight?"

"Sure. No problem, Danna. You're Hijikata's soon-to-be husband, after all."

With the first squad captain's permission, he quickly entered inside with Hijikata, protesting in his arms.

Okita shouted, "Enjoy your night together, you two! And, please, be quiet when you're doing something dirty!"

"Die, Sougo!" the vice-commander screamed somewhere inside.

After an hour . . .

Hijikata was breathing heavily after they did it again. They're in his room, lying on the futon naked. Gin made himself comfortable beside him while he kissed the raven-haired guy's neck. Hijikata got used to it since they're doing it every night in the silver-haired samurai's room when he's patrolling at night. However, tonight was different since they did it inside his room for the first time. As usual, Gin was full of surprises. They did another position that almost made him scream in ecstasy. It felt surprising that he liked Gin doing it to him all over again and liked how soft his chest was when their bodies collide. Shit . . . He's such a pervert now, for sure . . .

"Toshirou, are you nervous about our upcoming wedding?" asked Gin all of a sudden while hugging him.

Hijikata admitted, "A bit."

"Why?"

"Well, I never thought that I'll get married with a sugar freak like you."

Gin chuckled, snuggling closer to him, "Me, either, with a mayonnaise addict like you."

This time, Hijikata muffled a chuckle. Before they slept, they shared another long kiss that sent his heart flying away.

"_I love you, Gintoki . . _. ," he thought as his eyelids closed slowly while holding Gin's warm hand.

The next morning . . .

Hijikata woke up too early. He wore the same black uniform and lit a cigarette between his lips while watching Gin sleeping and drooling with a blanket covering his naked body. He smirked when the curly-haired samurai began to mumble random words again in his sleep. To be frank, he loved waking up early these days because he enjoyed viewing Gin sleeping like that. However, there's another reason why he's awake early today.

"Toshi, it's time now to go," said Kondo outside his room.

"I know . . . ," he replied sadly.

"Are you sure that you don't want Gin-san to tag along?"

He emitted a cloud of smoke from his mouth while looking at the snoring samurai. "Yeah. I don't want to wake him up early just because of this."

Then he left his room silently, sliding his door to close it. All of the Shinsengumi members were outside, carrying some incense, food offerings which were extra-spicy senbei, and white flowers. They're going to Mitsuba's funeral, after all, since today was the day she died. They entered their police cars and drove towards the cemetery quietly. Hijikata drove his car with a gloomy look that complimented well with the dark, cloudy sky. His past memories of her started to depress him, much to his dismay. But, it seemed less depressing than before. Maybe Gin helped him to move on so it's not too painful anymore. When they finally arrived, they got off from their cars and went to Sougo's sister's grave, which they cleaned up first before putting all the things that they have brought, and burning the incenses. After that, they paid their respects and prayers for the deceased one by one. Sougo began crying again as he saw his sister's photo while Kondo patted his back to lessen his pain. Hijikata was the last one who paid his respect for her and tried to talk to her through his mind, "How are you, Mitsuba? Are you doing well up there? Me? I'm fine. Your sadistic little brother is fine, as well. The good news is, I'm getting married with a man. I know it's shocking but it's more shocking to me since he's also the one I hated the most. However, I'm lucky to have him. He cares so much about me, so don't worry. I hope you'll continue watching us, the Shinsengumi, over with a smile and I hope you'll see my wedding."

After paying their respects, they went back inside their police cars to go back to their headquarters except him, Sougo, Kondo and Yamazaki. They wanted to stay for awhile. Standing in front of her grave, Hijikata stared at it as if he's looking at a smiling Mitsuba. Yamazaki felt bad for him so he walked towards him. When he halted beside him, he started a conversation, "Hijikata-san, do you miss Mitsuba-dono?"

The vice-commander replied coldly, "Not that much."

Yamazaki chuckled softly, "You're not so honest to yourself. I know you miss her so much like Okita-san does."

"Stop talking like you know me better, Yamazaki," he growled.

"Okay. I'm sorry about that, vice-commander. But she made a request to Danna to marry you, right?" stated the badminton addict casually.

After hearing it, Hijikata became numb suddenly with wide, wavering cobalt eyes, "What?"

"Eh? Danna proposed to you because of Mitsuba-dono's last wish, and that is for your happiness, right?" explained Yamazaki further, making Hijikata shiver and grit his teeth with tightened fists. He thought patiently, "It can't be true, right? Maybe this is a joke of his . . . Gintoki loves me. He won't do such thing out of pity, will he?"

"Yamazaki, are you lying?" he asked with a dark expression on his face as he tried to confirm it first by grabbing Yamazaki's collar.

The anpan-obsessed guy gulped nervously when he noticed how angry Hijikata was now, "N-No . . . ! I heard it from Okita-san and the commander-"

After confirming it, he snapped abruptly and threw Yamazaki on the ground roughly, "Damn it! That asshole!"

Kondo and Okita heard him shouting and saw their other comrade on the ground, so they got worried.

"Toshi, what's wrong? Did you lost your mayonnaise-"

"Shut up!" he snarled angrily like he's ready to kill.

Okita got angry because he shouted those words to their commander, "Hijikata-san, why are you shouting at Kondo-san-"

"You know it, right?" he interrupted. The others got quiet. He continued with a deadly glare, "You know it all along that Mitsuba made a last request to Yorozuya to marry me, right? Why did you keep it from me? Answer me!"

Okita tried to explain, "Hijikata-san, Danna doesn't want to-"

"Pity me, right? I know that I didn't end up with the woman I loved . . . I know that Mitsuba wanted me to be happy like her when she's about to get married with someone. And, I know that Gintoki will do his job, no matter how risky it is! I hate to say this . . . , but you deceived me! You helped that bastard to make me marry him without even telling me! How about my feelings? Don't you care a damn thing about me?" he cried out with tears falling from his eyes.

Kondo tried to clarify, "Toshi, I know we keep it from you, but Gin-san truly cares about-"

"Cares about me? Don't make me laugh! He clearly pities me . . . He hates me, too, like I do so he can't possibly love me!"

The first squad captain countered, "Then, what if Danna really loves you? Is that pitying for you? And, don't you love him, too, Hijikata?"

Hijikata got more confused as negative emotions overtook his heart, "I-I . . . DAMN IT!"

He immediately ran away from there, crying in confusion and betrayal, and leaving them behind with sad faces. Okita and Kondo glared at the spy of theirs, who's trying to escape quietly. After a couple of minutes, the only thing that was heard in the cemetery was a cry from a dying man.

Meanwhile at the streets . . .

"Ahh . . . What a gloomy day . . . ," groaned Gin as he tried to walk back home without seeing his lucky one in the morning. Police officers sure were busy always. However, he felt something bad was coming today. He had strong instincts when it came to upcoming catastrophes since he's living in fear when he's still a child. Well, he hoped that Hijikata was not in trouble. While gazing at the dark, cloudy sky, he's beginning to worry more.

"I hope the release of JUMP tomorrow will not cease because of some storm . . . ," he mumbled under his breath. That's what he's worrying about. As he continued to walk, a raindrop fell on his face. Then more drops began to fall from the cloudy sky after a few seconds. "Talk about bad luck . . . I don't have an umbrella."

To avoid getting more soaked, he ran quickly while people started to run as well to find some shelter. When he noticed he's running alone on the street, he felt nervous. Maybe he watched too much horror movies with Hijikata last time because he's enjoying the sudden hugs and the wimpy, terrified look of the vice-commander, even though he also had terrible goosebumps and was shouting with fright. When he didn't pay attention to where he's heading to, he bumped someone that caused him to tumble on the ground. His whole body was aching after that so he groaned in pain, and growled madly to the person who bumped him, "Oi! Watch where you're going, bastard!"

"That's what I should be saying to you, asshole!" a familiar voice protested. Gin immediately focused his sight in front of him and saw Hijikata sitting on the ground with the same surprised face that's he's expressing.

"Toshirou . . ."

"Gintoki . . ."

Upon seeing his lucky one, Gin stood up quickly to apologize and to give him a helping hand. "I'm sorry about that, Toshirou. But, I'm glad to see that you're fine. Here, I'll help you-"

"Don't touch me . . . ," threatened Hijikata with a dreadful glare, making the silver-haired samurai to halt his actions.

Gin asked curiously, "Why?"

"Just don't show your damn face in front of me from now on, you liar!" the raven-haired guy yelled with tears spurting from his eyes angrily.

"I-I don't understand . . . Why are you saying these things? Why did you call me a liar?" questioned Gin with shock, trying to clarify why Hijikata was so angry.

"Why, you ask? You got the nerve to ask why, huh? You're despicable, Gintoki . . . You're the worst!" he shouted with gritted teeth as he punched the curly-haired samurai hard on the face that sent Gin flying and stumbling on the rough ground. It felt agonizing for Gin to wipe the blood from his lips while he observed Hijikata weeping in pain. It didn't matter to him why he was punched, but it troubled him why Hijikata was looking at him with despair in his supposed brave, loving cobalt eyes. Did he do something bad? Or maybe . . . , it couldn't be!

"Toshirou . . . , you already know about my dirty lie, right?" murmured Gin, trying to stand up even if he's feeling weak and ashamed. He knew it . . . He knew that Hijikata would find it out sooner or later. And right now, he's ready to calm him down, even if his life would be taken away by the person he'd never loved so much before in his life.

"Dirty lie?" whispered Hijikata with shock that made him more disappointed and hurt. "So, all of it was only a lie, eh? You're only playing on me and pitying me . . ."

His tears were falling continuously without any pause as he confirmed it. Gin didn't love him from the start . . .

"You only pity me, right? Why . . . ? Why do you pity me? I don't want to be pitied, you bastard!" he shouted, unsheathing his sword swiftly, and charged towards the man who saved him and became the most special person in his life. With anger, he tried to slash Gin down . . . , but the memories he shared with him replayed on his mind that made him hesitant. The words of Sougo also echoed in his head, making him paralyzed.

_"Then, what if Danna really loves you? Is that pitying for you? And, don't you love him, too, Hijikata?"_

Gin noticed it. He couldn't believe that Hijikata halted his attack. The vice-commander continued to cry as he gazed at the red eyes of the silver-haired samurai whom he came to love.

"Don't tell me . . . he's hesitating. No . . . Don't do that, Toshirou. You must hate me! I lied to you! I'm a bad person! I shouldn't have proposed to you because of Mitsuba's request!" thought Gin as tears began to trickle down on his cheeks. Trying to make Hijikata move, he grabbed the edge of the vice-commander's blade although his hand was bleeding, and pointed it to his chest where his heart was positioned. Hijikata's eyes widened as Gin dared him, "Kill me, Toshirou . . ."

Hijikata was speechless. Gin sighed and screamed, "You hate me because I pity you, right? I even lied to you! I should be punished by you because I'm the worst man you'd ever loved! So, don't hesitate to kill me, Toshirou!"

Suddenly, the vice-commander pulled his sword from his grasp and sheathed it back, making Gin astonished. Gin thought with gritted teeth, "Is he making fun of me? I'm serious here!"

Hijikata looked at him coldly like he used to, "If I have the right to punish you, then I'll not kill such a worthless bastard like you."

"What? Why?" asked Gin with a dumbfounded face.

While turning his back, he answered, "You're not worth killing . . . So, live and suffer in this world."

Gin tried to chase him when he began to walk away, "Toshirou, wait! You-!"

"Don't ever show your ugly face to me again, Gintoki," he added bitterly, causing the curly-haired guy to stop chasing him.

Biting his lip in frustration, Gin screamed, "I'll rather kill myself if I'll not show my face to you ever again!"

Without looking back, he snickered, "Fine! Kill yourself! Or, just _die_ alone, you bastard."

Hearing those words, Gin swore that he's already dead by now even if he's still breathing. He just realized that he made a terrible mistake today . . . , and that was his weak _will _to fight his love for him. He let his guilt get the best of him. He's too weak . . . With that on his mind, he knelt down on the wet ground and cried in despair as the pouring rain sympathized with him.

From afar, Hijikata cried silently in the rain when he heard Gin's cry. He made a painful decision in his life . . . , and that was to avoid himself from seeing or even touching the man he loved the most. It was for the best . . . for both of them. He didn't want to get hurt again . . . , and don't want to hurt _him_, as well.

**-~- GINTAMA -~- **

The next day . . .

"Eh? The wedding of Hijikata-san and Gin-san is canceled?" repeated Otae with a shocked expression on her face when Shinpachi informed her inside the living room of their house.

Shinpachi nodded sadly, "Yes . . . It's really shocking, isn't it?"

"Why? Did something wrong happen between them?" she asked with concern.

"I don't know all the details, but Hijikata-san, who's soaking wet, dropped by in the apartment yesterday and said that he didn't want to marry Gin-san after all. When Kagura-chan and I insisted for his reason, he just left with a sad smile. Even Gin-san didn't speak to us the whole day when he went back home. He's also soaking wet like Hijikata-san. I bet they had a fight outside that rainy day."

"That's terrible! Then what will happen to the wedding preparations we've prepared for them?" she questioned in a panicking way.

He answered with folded arms, "We don't have a choice, but to store the preparations away, right?"

"But-!"

"Ane-ue, I know it's such a waste, but let's respect their decision. It's their wedding, after all. Not ours. Even if I want to convince them to make up, I-I . . . will just be ignored by them. They're so firm about their decisions," he said with a sad look.

"Shin-chan . . ." she mumbled, understanding what her little brother meant. Men have their own horrible pride, after all, she believed. While staring out the window of their house, she recalled how Hijikata loved Gin so much, so she still believed that everything would be fine.

"Hijikata-san . . . Gin-san . . . I hope both of you are fine."

After another month . . .

At the Shinsengumi headquarters . . .

Hijikata, wearing his dark blue hakama, was spacing out in his room with open sliding doors while gazing at the blue sky without a sun. It felt incomplete . . . just like him. He felt something important was missing inside him. He's not acting himself after what happened between him and Gin. He's even slacking off in his work until now to avoid meeting Gin outside, so he's suspended. All of the members of Shinsengumi hated him when he announced that he canceled his wedding with Gin. He felt like crying again because of the stupid decision that he made in his supposed normal life, but he already cried non-stop the whole month, so there were no more tears he could shed.

"What a mess . . . ," he thought with a sad smile.

"Yeah, it's a real mess, Hijikata-san."

Looking behind him, he saw Sougo holding his bazooka and bombs. Realizing his life was in danger, he jumped outside his room immediately which was followed with a sudden explosion.

Sprawled on the grasses, he protested, "Why are you trying to kill me again, Sougo? Do you wanna commit seppuku?"

"That should be my line, Hijikata-san. As the vice-commander of Shinsengumi and as a samurai, you're a disgrace to us. You're running away from your battle, right? So . . . ." Okita cleared his throat and showed his sadistic smirk as he imitated Hijikata's line, "Do you wanna commit seppuku?"

"Oi! You're stealing my punch line!"

"Die, Hijikata~!" he added as he loaded his bazooka and aimed at him.

Hijikata tried to run again for his life and asked, "Why do you like to kill me again? I thought you want me to live happily?"

"Huh? Did I say that?"

"Hell, yes! From the first part of the fanfic!" he replied madly.

He recalled abruptly, "Ah, that? Well, you're not getting married to Danna, so there's no point for you to live. Sorry."

Unlocking his target, he fired his bazooka fearlessly.

"AaahhH~!" Luckily, the vice-commander dodged it but its strong explosion caused him to tumble to the next quarters. When his dizziness disappeared after that impact, he noticed the whole Shinsengumi surrounding him with bazookas and bombs on their hands, as well.

"What the hell is happening here . . .?" he thought while sweating.

"You're under arrest, Toshi!" said Kondo while pointing at him with a bazooka.

He got confused while sitting on the ground, "Why? Why am I arrested and what for, Kondo-san?"

He repeated, "Toshi, you're under arrest for . . ."

Silence.

"Umm . . . What is that again?" he scratched his head, still trying to remember the script they made. All of them had sweat drops. Okita ordered one of his men to whisper the script lines to their commander. After going to him and whispering the forgotten lines, Kondo laughed and thanked the man.

He continued, "Toshi, you're under arrest for running away from your responsibility as a soon-to-be husband!"

Hijikata blinked, "Eh? Is that it? And I already said to all of you that he's no longer my soon-to-be husband, right?"

Okita retorted, "Oi . . . What kind of attitude is that? Do you want to die?"

"Sougo, stop it!" commanded Kondo and faced the vice-commander seriously. "Toshi, you're not the Toshi we know, at all. You're running away now instead of facing it, and you're even denying the fact that you're running away. Do you really hate the decision you made for yourself?"

Hijikata's eyes wavered when Kondo asked that. He began to wonder and answered him, "Yeah, I hate it . . ."

"Why?"

Gulping, he hesitated to tell it, but it's better if they would know his reason. Thus, he told his thoughts, "When I made the decision, I thought that I'll never hurt Gintoki . . . To be frank, I'm pretty confident that he could handle any danger even if I'm with him, and even if we're fighting always, but I hurt him so much when we had a quarrel last month. I let my anger get the best of me and didn't let him explain clearly. It hurt me when I realized that I did that mistake. So, I made another decision to never see him again after hurting him."

They sighed heavily after listening, making him embarrassed. "Oi! Why are you sighing?"

Kondo gave him a piece of advice, "Toshi, you're too soft! When loving someone, you're ready to get hurt. It's the same with Gin-san, as well. I bet he's ready to take any blame after doing Mitsuba's request for your sake, and it's like how I love Otae-chan, too, even if I get beaten up by her all the time . . ."

After hearing it, he did recall that Gin was ready to die after lying to him. Understanding it, he asked with a smirk, "So, is that what they call damn, true love, Kondo-san?"

"Yeah. That's the authentic love which is hard to find these days," he smiled with a thumbs up.

Confirming how strong Gin's love was for him, he started to cry in relief suddenly. He thought that Gin just pitied him. "How foolish I am . . . to leave that bastard," he mumbled while crying with a smile.

Okita smirked gladly when he saw the old Hijikata back. He decided not to kill the vice-commander for now. His other comrades were crying with joy after learning what true love was from their commander. Kondo gave Hijikata a helping hand after they arranged his problem as friends. He accepted it and stood up with the same brave cobalt eyes. When they noticed it, the Shinsengumi screamed, "Welcome back, vice-commander!"

With a calm look, he replied, "I'm back, you bastards! Go back to your work now or, commit seppuku!"

Meanwhile at the Yorozuya's place . . .

"Gin-chan, I'm hungry . . . ," complained Kagura while cuddling Sadaharu weakly on the couch.

Gin, with swollen dead fish eyes, tied a rope on the edge of the roof while standing on the baluster of the front terrace. He replied without energy, "There's food in the fridge . . . Just eat whatever you want there . . ."

"Yipee! That means I can eat the meat, too, right?" shouted Kagura cheerfully like she's not really hungry, at all.

He reminded her, "Oi . . . Don't eat my meat . . . Eat Shinpachi's . . ."

"Aye!" she replied like she's imitating somebody's voice from a certain show.

"OI! Why are you deciding like you own my meat, Gin-san? And, Kagura-chan, you just ate your meat awhile ago before I left, and you just imitated Kappy's voice from Fairy Trail!" protested Shinpachi right after he entered the apartment.

"Stingy! And, what's wrong in imitating Kappy? We have the same voice!" she countered with pouting lips.

While they're arguing, Gin put the tied rope around his neck slowly and waved at them, "Guys, goodbye . . ."

Silence.

"Goodbye . . ."

Silence.

"Oi! Aren't you gonna stop me from committing suicide, you fools?" he snapped.

"Eh? Committing suicide? That's impossible! You're the main character of the show and this fanfiction. You're not gonna die. Trust me," said Shinpachi with a mocking smile.

He pointed out, "Oi! That's not a straight man act!"

"Shinpachi is right! How the hell you'll disappear if you're the main character? Even if our enemies always kick your butt, you're still alive, right?" explained Kagura as she agreed with Shinpachi.

Gin gritted his teeth in agitation, "Fine! I'll show you that tragedies do exist to main characters like me!"

Without hesitation, he spat his palms and rubbed his hands to get ready for committing the perfect suicide. Before jumping off the terrace, he shouted with a salute, "Adios!"

Shinpachi panicked when he really did it, so he ran towards the terrace and looked below, "Gin-san!"

Silence.

"Huh?" he blinked.

Somewhere blissful . . .

"Ahh . . . The sky is so blue . . . !" mumbled Gin as he felt himself flying already to heaven, but reality woke him up when Sadaharu peed on his face.

"Oi! Halt it! Stop peeing on me, you dirty dog!" he scolded while getting up from the ground, finding out that he's not dead.

"Sadaharu! Don't give up! Release all the acid from your body!" commanded Kagura while they're still on the terrace.

"Stop encouraging Sadaharu to pee on me, you brat! And, why am I still alive after falling down from there?" he asked while avoiding the inukami's beams of urine.

"Eh? You don't know? Your rope is too long! That's why you can't commit suicide just by falling from a second-story building! You're used to fall from higher places, right?" the boy with eyeglasses explained thoroughly.

"Eh? No way! When I can finally go to Laputa . . . Damn for being a main character!" he complained, stomping the ground angrily after Sadaharu peed.

Shinpachi exclaimed, "Are you still blaming yourself for being a main character? And, why do you want to go to Laputa? Will you cut it out and pull yourself together, Gin-san? You're not supposed to kill yourself just because of Hijikata-san!"

Gin froze upon hearing Hijikata's name.

He glared at Shinpachi, "He want me dead, Shinpachi . . . Just to show how much I love him, I'm ready to die for him if that's his wish-!"

Kagura interrupted with tears, "Are you an idiot, Gin-chan? What about me, Sadaharu and Shinpachi-kun? What about us if you're gone? Don't you care about how we care about you, especially the food you're giving us?"

"Hey, wait a sec! I think I'm hearing something wrong here in this sentimental part . . . ," mumbled Shinpachi with a crazy look.

"Kagura . . . ," his eyes became mellow as he stared at them. He realized that there were still people who cared about him . . . and the food he's buying from cheap stores.

"Danna!" a familiar voice called out to him. He turned his back and saw Yamazaki walking with a stick, and his body was full of bandages as if he's a mummy.

"Yamazaki, what are you doing here? And, what kind of fashion you're pulling off?" asked Gin with the same lazy look.

The spy of Shinsengumi scratched his head and began to sweat nervously. The sadistic first squad captain threatened him to tell the whole story and to apologize to Gin. He's, after all, the one who complicated the must-have-been-married couple's situation. He must take responsibility.

"I need to tell you something important, Danna!" he replied bravely, ready to accept his bitter life's end.

After five minutes inside the apartment . . .

"Die~!" shouted Gin, chasing the poor culprit, after listening to him.

"Yamazaki-san, is that really true? You're the one who did it? And, Gin-san! You kept that secret from us! We're supposed to do any job together, right?" yelled Shinpachi while halting Gin.

When Kagura caught Yamazaki, she immediately threw him, screaming and begging for his life, out the window without any mercy. She cried out, "How dare you destroy Gin-chan's wedding and buffet, you bastard?"

Shinpachi exclaimed, "Is the buffet really important to you?"

This time, Yamazaki has lost his life on the ground. . .

"Oi! I'm not dead yet!" he retorted.

Then a bottle from above knocked him out.

"You better rest in peace, you badminton addict!" screamed Gin after throwing the bottle.

"Gin-san, why did you do Okita-san's sister's last wish so far that you even keep it as a secret from us?" questioned Shinpachi seriously. Kagura sat on the couch, waiting for Gin's answer while he went closer to their leader.

Gin sighed while scratching his head, "Fine . . . I'll tell you. To be blunt, I really hate Toshirou from the start. I know you two know that."

They nodded.

He continued, "But, I dont realize that I'm starting to like that bastard every time I'm with him. Mitsuba is the one who made me realize it when she made her last request, and that request is only a secret between us, so I don't want you two to get involved. She wished that I'll make him happy by marrying him."

"That's a ridiculous request! Why did you still do it, Gin-san?"

Gin faced them with a serious look and answered, "I thought the same thing . . . However, I gave up. My growing feelings for him won't stop."

They had sweat drops on their faces after hearing it.

"Ahh . . . I think I'm getting crazy right now . . . ," the boy with eyeglasses said while massaging his forehead.

"Gin-chan, you're so stupid! You shouldn't just let the request be the reason why you want to marry To-chan! You love him, right?" explained Kagura while taking a chew of her sukonbu.

Shinpachi showed a bewildered look, "Who's To-chan? Is that Hijikata-san? You already made him a nickname?"

After Gin heard it, he smiled and patted Kagura's head, "You're right, Kagura. I'm an idiot for hurting To-chan's feelings and for letting her request be an excuse to marry him . . . I'm such an idiot."

Gin started to cry when he remembered how terrible he was to make Hijikata weep in pain. Shinpachi and the orange-haired girl noticed it, so they hugged him tightly to sympathize with him. The silver-haired samurai got surprised when they did it.

"Why are you doing this, you fools?"

Shinpachi answered with a smile, "Isn't it obvious? We are . . ."

". . . the Yorozuya! It's only natural to do this when someone needs it, you idiot!" continued Kagura with a wide toothy grin.

Gin smirked softly, appreciating the family-like warmth they're giving him. The pain he felt . . . lightened suddenly.

"Thanks a lot, you brats."

While they shared a big hug, Kagura commented abruptly, "Gin-chan, you stink . . ."

"Eh? Really?"

Shinpachi sweated, "Well, you got peed by Sadaharu awhile ago . . ."

**Continue to the next page . . .**


	4. Final Part 2

**A/N: **Here is the continuation! Expect the upcoming wedding here and since I can't remember the sequence of a real wedding, I kinda suck at writing that part, so bear with it! Let's begin with Hijikata-san's signal! *nods at Hijikata and gives him mayonnaise*

**Hijikata: **Okay! 'Let's party'~! *rides on the back of Gin who has two horns on his head*

**Gin: **Oi! Why am I ********?

* * *

**-"Marriage is a Lifetime Commitment, so be Faithful!"-**

**(Final Part [2])**

After two hours . . .

Ding! Dong!

"Eh? A customer? That's rare . . . Gin-san, I'll go get it," said Shinpachi to Gin as he got up from the couch and walked to the door. Kagura wasn't there because she went out to buy some sukonbu, so he expected that he's the only one who's responsible enough to welcome some clients or visitors. Gin was lazy, after all. He opened the door by sliding it, revealing a long-haired guy, wearing a black suit with blue tie, and a penguin-like Amanto, wearing a brown wig and a black coat with green tie, outside.

His eyes bulged out when he recognized them, "Katsura-san! Elizabeth-san!"

Katsura chuckled evilly, "Finally! I finally showed up in this fanfiction! After I'm on stand-by for almost two parts, I, Katsura Kotarou, made my appearance on the wedding as a Man of Honor!"

Elizabeth showed his signboard, stating, "I'm a bridesman!"

Shinpachi scratched his head sheepishly as he informed them, "Umm . . . I'm sorry to disappoint you, Katsura-san, but Gin-san's wedding has been canceled for a month now. You're too late . . ."

Silence.

Katsura blinked, "Ahh . . . Can you repeat it again?"

Shinpachi repeated, "Gin-san's wedding has been canceled for a month now. You're too late . . ."

Silence.

Then the terrorist leader barged quickly inside the apartment, searching for Gin, "Gintoki! What's the meaning of this? Why did you cancel such an important event for my special appearance? Don't you know how many days I've been waiting for this to appear in this damn fanfiction?"

"Shut up, Zura! I'm watching who's gonna win on American Idol!" yelled Gin as he threw the remote control to Katsura's face, causing him to fall with a nosebleed.

Katsura was trembling in pain as he tried to face Gin, "It's not Zura . . . ! It's Katsura!"

"Oi! Are you still saying that punch line of yours when you're like that?" retorted Shinpachi.

"This isn't like you, Gintoki . . . Are you watching American Idol because you're expecting Jessica Sanchez to win? Pathetic!" he stood up weakly and sat on the couch.

Gin growled, "Oi! Don't make yourself at home, you trespasser! And, what do you know about Jessica-chan? She's gonna win, definitely! She got the voice and the cute looks!"

Katsura laughed, "Do you think so? Don't expect too much, Gintoki. Unexpected things always happen in this kind of event. I bet Phillip Phillips will win!"

"That won't happen! Right, Shinpachi-kun?" he looked at Shinpachi.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I'm not a fan of Jessica. I'm only devoted to Otsu-chan!"

Gin gritted his teeth when Katsura snickered at him. Katsura bragged, "How pitiful! Your follower is devoted to another person! Unlike me, my faithful follower, Elizabeth, is devoted to every decision I make. Phillip Phillips will win! Right, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth showed his signboard, stating, "I'm devoted to Jessica Sanchez!"

Gin was the next one who snickered at Katsura, "Hmm . . . It seems that your faithful follower has just backstabbed you, Zura. How pitiful!"

With an angry, humiliated look, Katsura kicked Elizabeth out the apartment, shouting, "Don't ever show your face again, you backstabber! And, it's not Zura! It's Katsura!"

As they watched the outcome of the show patiently with sweating faces and wide eyes, the winner of American Idol season 11 was . . . Phillip Phillips!

Gin cried, "No way! Jessica-chan loses?"

Katsura folded his arms and stated confidently, "I told you so. Gintoki, you're like Jessica. You thought that everything will go on your way, but you're wrong about that. You'll experience loss, just like you lost your soon-to-be husband."

Gin recalled it again and made a depressed look, "How do you know that . . . ?"

Katsura patted his back to cheer him up, "Just my instinct. Don't make such a face, Gintoki. Every loss gives you determination . . . and, that is not to give up!"

Gin's red eyes widened. "Not to give up . . . ?"

The long-haired guy nodded, "Yes. I believe Jessica will still become the brightest star in the music industry because she didn't give up! And, I believe that you'll live happily with your future husband because you'll never give up, as well."

Gin faced his Man of Honor with a smile when he got encouraged, "You're right, Zura . . . Killing myself won't do anything to make Toshirou come back to me . . . It's just like I'm giving up on him . . ."

Katsura smiled, "It's not Zura! It's Katsura! But, I'm glad that you realize it-"

Then he gave the terrorist leader an uppercut, causing him to fall on the floor with blood coming out from his mouth. Shinpachi protested madly, "Oi! Gin-san, why did you do that to Katsura-san? Are you insane? He's helping you yet you-"

Gin stepped on him with a glare, "I'm giving up? Don't screw up with me, Zura. Do you think that I have given up on him from the very start? That's bullshit!"

A card flew out from his white hakama suddenly, so Shinpachi caught it and looked at it. His mouth dropped down, "What the heck? You ordered Kagura-chan to give the box and bouquet of flowers to Shinsengumi in exchange of a year supply of sukonbu?"

"In order to attain happiness and money, one must take the risk of losing something," murmured Gin as he grabbed the card back from the boy with eyeglasses.

Shinpachi mumbled with a sweat drop, "You're not after love, right? You're just after the happiness of having a supply of money."

"Don't be like that, Shinpachi! 'Mother' is just trying to save you from poverty, you know."

"I don't ever recall you being my mother, Gin-san!"

Katsura laughed abruptly after understanding Gin's intention, "You're gonna be a wonderful bride and mother in the future, Gintoki . . . I'm sure of it."

"Why are you still convinced that he's my mother, Katsura-san? And he's really the bride in the wedding? That's absurd!"

"Well, Toshirou doesn't like to be the bride! And I felt that I 'm meant to be a mother ever since I have you two brats!" informed Gin. Then he smirked as he helped his old friend to stand up, "I know that. Even if you give me a lame advice today, I'll always remember that compliment. Thanks, 'idiot' Zura."

"Your welcome. This is a Man of Honor's job, too, after all. And, it's not 'idiot' Zura. It's 'friend' Katsura!" he complained.

"Whatever," he smiled, staring out the window while hoping for Kagura's safe return, together with his future husband.

Meanwhile at the Shinsengumi headquarters,

"Huh? This is . . . !"

Kagura nodded with a big smile after Hijikata received the bouquet and opened the small velvet box, revealing the ring that he refused to have when Gin proposed to him. He couldn't believe it . . . That silver-haired samurai didn't hate him after all the terrible things he did to him. He still loved him. His sight became blurry as tears started to appear on the corners of his eyes while thinking about that fact sincerely.

Remembering the moments she had with them, the orange-haired girl said with tears, "To-chan, Gin-chan misses you, and not only him . . . Me and Shinpachi-kun miss you very much! We miss the good and bad times we shared with you when you're with us all the time in that crappy apartment! I hope you and Gin-chan will make up with each other . . . We need you, To-chan! Without you, we'll never eat three delicious meals a day, and pay our rent in time again . . ."

Hijikata mumbled with a sweat drop, "You only need me because of money, right? And, who the hell is To-chan? Is that my nickname from now on?"

She cried while covering her face, "That's true . . . , but I know that Gin-chan needs you the most! Do you know how much he suffers from diarrhea and insomnia when he's not with you? He also quit from drinking too much alcohol, playing pachinko, and going to x-rated places. He even tried to suicide because you told him to kill himself, right? That's how much Gin-chan loves you, To-chan! He's really faithful to you . . . !"

After hearing that, Hijikata hugged Kagura while his tears began to fall once again. He didn't expect that hearing only that samurai's name could make him cry a million times. He's so weak when it came to this kind of things which concerned his heart. With a soft voice, he apologized, "Sorry . . . I made you and Shinpachi all worried . . . Gintoki and I will make up with each other, so don't worry anymore. I love being with you, guys . . . and I also want to be with that bastard again."

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. She cried louder when he said those words, not because of sadness but because of happiness. She never felt this kind of happiness before. She did feel glad that she joined the Yorozuya but having more members in their so-called family, she felt that her happiness tripled. She thought with a smile, "I'm gonna have another daddy and Gin-chan is my mommy! I'm sure Pappy will get jealous when I send a letter to him about this!"

Thinking this decision thoroughly, Hijikata made up his mind. He would go to Gin's apartment to talk things more seriously with him this time. His feelings for him would never waver again. He's ready to be hurt again because he knew that he loved Gin more than anything else in this rotten world. Hijikata pulled back from their hug and said while wiping away his tears, "Kagura, can we go to your place now? I'm planning to talk with him-"

She interrupted, "I know that, To-chan! Gin-chan also wants to talk to you. I'll accompany you there!"

When she's about to run, he grabbed her wrist to halt her upon looking below, "Kagura, wait. What happened to your shoes? They're worn out!"

She looked below and saw her half-destroyed shoes, "Oh! How did this happen?"

"Isn't it too obvious, Hijikata-san? She ran very fast just to deliver these gifts for you. There's no wonder that she has ugly shoes now," answered Sougo as he showed up outside Hijikata's room, leaning against the wall.

"Sougo, how did you get there exactly?"

Kagura bit her lip in frustration so she insisted, "I'm just fine, To-chan! I'll still accompany you there-"

"That's not gonna happen, China. To-chan, go now to Danna's place. I'll take care of this brat," he countered while grabbing her hand, causing her to be wild.

"Oi! Let me go, you sadist!" she tried to punch him but he dodged it.

"Don't call me To-chan, you bastard! Kagura, sorry but I agree with Sougo. Stay here for awhile and rest. I'll buy you some new shoes when I come back, okay? And, Sougo, put this inside my room," replied Hijikata as he patted her head gently and gave the bouquet to Sougo while placing the small box inside his pocket. Trying to be a good girl to her soon-to-be daddy, she nodded her head without a single complaint. Then Hijikata excused himself and left them quickly. Kagura couldn't stop crying in joy as she imagined their brand new life with a new daddy. She bet it would be great. She murmured gladly, "I hope Gin-chan and To-chan will be together again . . ."

"Oi . . . What are you babbling there, China?" asked Sougo lazily.

"It's none of your business, you jerk," she growled, not trusting him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up his handkerchief and offered it to her, "Here. Wipe off those greasy tears of yours. I don't like seeing ugly women covered in grease, you know."

She refused with a pout, "I don't need it. Being covered in grease is my way of not forgetting this important day. It's too precious that I don't want to wipe it away."

"You're really weird . . . ," he commented with a faint chuckle. Suddenly, he moved closer to her and put her head on his right shoulder. She tried to complain with a blushing face, "Oi, what are you-"

"At least be grateful that I'm offering you a shoulder to cry on, you crybaby," he retorted without facing her. She was speechless when she heard him. So, without hesitation, she continued to cry on his shoulder softly. Sougo just stayed with her in silence without knowing that he's already consoling her. Feeling grateful, Kagura mumbled under her sobs, "You're not too bad after all . . . for a sadist."

"I'll take that as a compliment, China," he smirked while looking at the sky peacefully, ignoring a blushing girl beside him.

At the streets of Kabuki district . . .

Hijikata was running very fast as he couldn't stop thinking about the silver-haired samurai. His mind was full of thoughts and memories about him. He's really crazy, but it's a proof that he loved the sugar freak, no matter who he was. He wanted to see him again so badly. He even didn't care when the lit cigarette between his lips fell behind because he's running too fast that he almost break a record in Olympic Games. He didn't mind, too, when he noticed a Mayorin mascot in front of a convenience store even though he's dying to have an autograph or a picture with Mayorin. He didn't fell for the temptations. He just kept on running until he could reach his destination. However, he felt a strange presence when he entered an alley which he used as a shortcut to Gin's apartment. He stopped on his tracks and unsheathed his sword instinctively when someone tried to attack him behind. He blocked it with his sword on time and made a counter by slashing the enemy's right arm swiftly. His enemy backed off for a moment to regain his composure and to halt the bleeding of his right arm by tying a torn cloth around it as quick as a wind. Hijikata observed it with astonishment. His enemy wasn't ordinary. While concentrating, he made his sword stance and waited for his enemy's next move sharply. Within a split second, he didn't notice that his enemy was already behind him and whispered coldly to his ear, "You're gonna be my next toy, mate."

Without having enough time to turn around and to attack his enemy, he abruptly fell down on the chilly ground as his enemy's hand struck his neck to knock him out. Before he lost his consciousness, he recognized his enemy's voice in fear. There's no doubt. It's the real Captain Jackie Sparrow.

**-~- GINTAMA -~- **

At the Yorozuya's place, dusk . . .

"Hmm . . . Kagura-chan sure is taking so long. I'm getting worried, Gin-san," said Shinpachi while looking over the terrace.

Before facing him, Gin put down the phone with a very worried face. "No use. I contacted the Shinsengumi a few minutes ago, and told me that Toshirou, Kagura and Okita-kun already left there but Toshirou left earlier than those two."

"Eh? So, that means, Hijikata-san must be already here if he left earlier."

"You're right, Shinpachi-kun. I think I must search for him now," replied Gin as he got up from his seat and took his wooden sword, beside the table, with him.

"How about me? Should I come with you, Gin-san?" he questioned, walking closer to him when he noticed the troubled face of Gin. He knew something was suspicious from the last call . . .

Gin shook his head and put his hand on Shinpachi's left shoulder with serious red eyes, "No. You should wait for Kagura and Okita-kun here. Tell them to stay here for awhile and if you notice that I'm not coming back yet . . ."

Shinpachi's eyes widened in terror after Gin told him the continuation with a smile. He knew the last call was a bad omen . . .

Somewhere nearby . . .

"Hey, don't move an inch, China. I'm having a hard time here, you know," groaned Sougo while sweating.

Kagura's arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, "Oi . . . This position hurts, you jerk. You must be gentle to girls like me!"

"Okay, okay. Stop complaining. Just hang on tight, so we can overcome this, you whiner," he replied while carrying her legs on the sides of his waist.

"Ouch . . . Ahh . . . Be careful with me, you idiot!" she muffled her yell in pain.

"Oops, I touched it. Sorry," he smirked sadistically, positioning her on the top carefully.

"Stop being a sadist here! You should do this right. You're a boy!" she nagged, tightening her hug around his neck.

He retorted, "Easier said than done. You're so heavy for a girl. How much food do you eat in a day, you fatty?"

She blushed in irritation, "You jerk! I should be walking on my own if To-chan only comes back early for a new pair of glass shoes! I didn't know that you suck at providing a piggyback ride on someone and you shouldn't ask questions like that to a girl!"

Like she said, he gave her a piggyback ride while they're heading to the Yorozuya's apartment. Hijikata didn't come back in the headquarters for four hours, so they speculated that the couple was hitting on each other after not doing it for a month. Instead of disturbing them, she would just walk home. Since Sougo wanted to take a peek on their 'maybe intimate' reunion, he tagged along with her. However, on their way there, she stepped on a sharp piece of glass, so she couldn't walk properly back then. Thus, she demanded for a piggyback ride from the sadist . . . even if her wounds would go away instantly after a few minutes. She's tired and too hungry to walk on her own, after all.

"Oi . . . I just heard from the narrator that your wounds will disappear after a few minutes. Will you get yourself killed now when I drop you to an open manhole?" the sadist countered innocently while trying to drop Kagura to an open manhole. Much to his dismay, she's too strong that he couldn't get her off from his back. She stuck out her tongue to irritate him, "Too bad! You're a hundred years early to defeat the Queen of Kabuki District!"

He clicked his tongue with annoyance, "Tch! You whore-"

Then a roar of thunder startled them. Their heads quickly faced the dark, cloudy sky where many lightning bolts struck and shone for a second furiously over them. The cold wind ran through them, making them shiver instantly. Their surrounding gave enough goosebumps to them; even the carefree sadist could feel an uneasy emotion. Kagura felt something was really bad, so instead of arguing with Sougo, she got off from his back and ran as fast as she could towards her so-called home. Sougo got surprised when she did that. Feeling the building tension, he still followed her by running, too and caught up with her speed.

As they reached the dim apartment, Kagura kicked down the sliding doors and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Shinpachi! Gin-chan! To-chan!"

"Oi. Is it okay to knock down your door when entering?" he asked beside her.

"Shut up!" she growled.

Shinpachi ran quickly to the entrance when he heard Kagura's voice. He's panting nervously as he arrived there and put his trembling hands to her shoulders. Calming down a bit, he said in tears, "I'm glad you're here now, Kagura-chan . . ."

She showed a concerned look, "Shinpachi-kun, why are you crying . . . ? Is something wrong?"

Recalling Gin's request, he bit his lip in frustration as his grip tightened on her shoulders. The orange-haired girl knew that something was really wrong, so she tried to persuade him to talk. "Don't try to lie, Shinpachi-kun! Something is definitely wrong here! Where's Gin-chan and To-chan? Tell us!"

Shinpachi's cry became louder when he heard Gin's name. Without bearing it anymore, he told them with a stressful look, "Gin-san left an hour ago to search for Hijikata-san . . ."

"Eh? But, To-chan is supposed to be here now . . ."

"That's the problem, Kagura-chan," he explained.

Sougo suggested, "Then we should help Danna out-"

Shinpachi interrupted, "That's useless, Okita-san . . ."

"Why?"

He gritted his teeth as he accepted the fact that he's such a coward to let Gin go and do what he selfishly wants. With shame, he answered sadly, "Gin-san . . . might never come back again . . . He might die in the hands of the real Black Pearl just for Hijikata-san . . . !"

Kagura's blue irises shrank in terror and Sougo's, as well, after hearing it. As she knelt on the floor weakly with tears streaming down on her pale cheeks, a traumatic scream of hers echoed throughout Kabuki District.

Inside a certain floating black space pirate ship . . .

"How is my handsome police officer doing now?" the real captain of Black Pearl asked as he touched the scratched cheek of a beaten vice-commander whose clothes were tattered, almost showing his body full of fresh wounds due to excessive tortures. He's currently chained on the wall and he couldn't even open his eyes to glare at the real deadly criminal. He groaned weakly, "Can't you tell . . . ? I'm still breathing, you jerk . . . !"

Captain Jackie Sparrow chuckled maliciously, "That's what I want from you, mate. I want to see you suffering more. It'll be a pure pleasure to observe you scream for help as I slash you with my whip!"

"I'll never scream for help . . . and beg for my life . . . I assure you that, Captain Jack-ass Parrot!" he hissed bravely even if he's barely alive. This was fine for him . . . Death was nothing, because . . . he already lived happily. He had no more regrets. However, there's still something inside him yearning for someone . . . It caused him to hesitate a bit. While enduring the pain, he continued to keep his mouth shut. Thinking hopefully, he would never give up yet . . . He still needed to see the person he loved the most . . . With that decision, it gave him more strength to endure the next torture. The captain slashed him with his whip mercilessly. He laughed, "Yes! Keep that painful look on your face, mate! I love that! You're such a wonderful toy!"

Hijikata felt that he might lose his consciousness if this torture wouldn't stop. Considering how many crew members were lost from the captain, he knew that the captain wouldn't forgive him . . . That's why he got abducted again. After five minutes, the torture stopped. Then he just felt that he was placed on a soft bed. Feeling weak to move, he couldn't escape there. Suddenly, the captain was already beneath him. His eyes were wavering when he saw Captain Jackie removing his clothes with lust. He tried to protest, but some pirates covered his mouth with a thick cloth. Without knowing where he was and without any help, his whole body was trembling in fear. This could be his worst death ever . . . The captain showed a dirty grin as he touched Hijikata's naked body. "You have a great body for a guy, mate . . . You're the most handsome victim I'd ever have . . ."

The vice-commander tried to prevent him from raping him by covering himself with his hands while the rapist tried to penetrate him. The captain was enjoying it with sinful eyes. "You're so cute . . . I'm so in love with you, mate. But love is only a game . . . An illusion!"

Hijikata's eyes bulged upon hearing it. He once believed that . . . He believed that love was only an illusion. That's the reason why he couldn't bring himself to love someone . . . He would only be a fool, and alone in the end . . . He didn't want that so he's afraid to love . . . He didn't want to get hurt . . . However, he came to love someone because he witnessed a love which wasn't an illusion . . . He witnessed the love of a silver-haired samurai that was so real with his own two eyes. That's why his belief on love changed . . .

"Gintoki . . . ," he mumbled his name with tears running down from his eyes.

Abruptly, an emergency siren rang throughout the Black Pearl. The captain was alerted so he got off from the bed and faced the large monitor beside the door madly. "Hey! What's going on there, you fools?"

The pirate in the screen sweated nervously, "Captain, there's an intruder in the deck of our ship! And more importantly, it's a human with silver perm!"

Hijikata's face brightened when he heard a familiar description, "Gi-Gintoki!"

"What? Shiroyasha . . . ? How could he . . . ? Eliminate him now! I still have to enjoy playing my toy here, so don't disturb me!"

"But he already eliminated all of the guards in the deck!" he informed with nervous eyes.

"Impossible! How can a mere human defeat all of my best guards?"

"He's a monster, captain! Even if he had major injuries, he still continued to kill our crew!"

"This is outrageous! Send out all the available-"

"He's here! Ahhhh . . . !"

Then the screen went blank.

"I thought he's only weak . . . This is going to be fun."

Captain Jackie Sparrow began to shiver . . . but not in fright. He dressed up again and grabbed a dual revolver from an antique chest. Hijikata began to worry as he observed a monstrous aura around the pervert captain. He must not belittle him.

"He's strong . . . ," he thought while watching the captain chuckling with a scary look.

After a few minutes, the big door was knocked down with a single kick from a samurai whose white hakama and silver hair were covered in blood. He's carrying a wooden sword with dreadful red eyes. When Hijikata saw him, he could tell that Gin was serious this time.

"Shiroyasha . . . So, you came! This is so exciting. I can finally have a battle with a legendary figure that sent fear to all Amantos and the one who killed my other crew in the abandoned docks of Edo! Now, we'll determine here who's stronger between us, mate!" the long-haired captain said while pointing his dual revolver to the standing samurai in front of him.

"Oi, you pervert . . . I don't care about a damn thing you're saying . . . Just get away from my future husband!" shouted Gin angrily as he suddenly appeared behind the captain and tried to slice him horizontally with his sword, but the captain swiftly dodged it by crouching. Even if he's not looking behind, he precisely pointed his dual revolver to Gin and got two clear shots on his left arm and right leg when he triggered his weapon. Gin groaned in pain when he got shot. At the same time, he backed off for a minute while deflecting other shots with his sword. Hijikata got worried when he watched Gin in pain. His heart was tearing apart as the curly-haired samurai received more damage in the battle as time went on. Unable to move his weak body, the raven-haired guy just cried silently while watching Gin almost dying in front of him. Captain Jackie Sparrow was really strong and fast, after all. When the captain finally shot Gin's left ankle, he abruptly fell down on the floor covered in blood. Captain Jackie laughed mockingly at him, "Is this what you're made of, mate? I'm so disappointed. I thought you could take out my arm or my head . . ."

Gin gritted his teeth while trying to face him weakly, "Let go of . . . Toshirou!"

"Hmmm . . . So, you're only here to save your lover, eh? I thought you also want to play with me, mate," he went nearer to the bed and grabbed Hijikata's hair to lift him up. Gin's anger became worse when the captain did it harshly to the vice-commander. Hijikata bit his lower lip in pain, feeling as if he's going bald. Gin pleaded in tears when he couldn't bear to view it any longer, "Please, let go of him . . . !"

The captain continued to laugh, "This is so entertaining! Shiroyasha is begging me to free his lover? I love it! Beg more!"

He removed the cloth around Hijikata's mouth and lifted up Hijikata's head higher, causing him to scream in pain. He did this in order to torture Gin mentally.

Gin shouted madly, "I told you to let him go, you freak . . . !"

"Gi-Gintoki . . . ," the raven-haired guy called out his name weakly. But Gin still heard it so he tried to reach out for him with his injured hand while crying, "To-Toshirou . . . I missed you . . . so much."

"I missed you . . . , too . . . But, please . . . , leave me now . . . ," he told him.

Gin's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-Why? I . . . I can't do-do that . . . ! I'll save you . . . !"

Hijikata pleaded with a smile, "I'm glad . . . to see you now . . . So, I don't . . . have regrets anymore. . . That's why . . . I want you to escape . . . and live happily!"

Then, the captain noticed a ticking sound from the vice-commander's hand. As he observed it closer, he yelled, "This is . . . a time bomb! Where do you get this?"

"I had it all along inside my pocket, you idiot . . . !"

"Eh? A time bomb? Toshirou, what are you doing? You'll get us-"

"Leave me and escape now, Gintoki!" he retorted while the captain tried to get the time bomb from his hand. Gin was going insane when Hijikata said that. How could he escape without the person he's willing to die for? Refusing to leave without him, he replied, "Sorry, Toshirou . . . , but I'll gladly die with you . . . rather than living in this world without you . . . !"

Toshirou's cobalt eyes mellowed after hearing it. He felt that he's the happiest person right now. How lucky he was to be loved like this by a persistent samurai . . . ! His tears wouldn't stop falling as he tried to reach out Gin's hand weakly even if it's too far. He murmured with a loving smile, "You idiot . . . When I'm willing to let you live . . . , you'll still waste it just for me . . . !"

When the captain finally grasped the time bomb, he tried to stop it by disconnecting a wire but it's no use since its wires were hidden inside its hard shell. If he would crash it by force or destroy it with his revolver, the bomb would still blow up. Sweating nervously as he saw there's only 3 minutes left, he put his revolver beside Hijikata's head and threatened him, "Hey, mate. Your head will blow up earlier if you don't tell me how to stop this time bomb!"

The vice-commander just smirked at him mockingly after figuring out Gin's strategy when he noticed him holding his wooden sword silently. "How clever," he thought before stating, "I don't know how, captain . . . So, let's die together . . . ! Or . . ."

In a split second, Gin stood up immediately with his wooden sword despite of his injuries, and charged towards the captain as fast as the lightning. Hijikata knew it was all an act to ignore the silver-haired samurai's presence and to bring down Captain Jackie's defenses. However, before Gin could slash down the pervert captain completely after waiting for a perfect chance, Captain Jackie was fast enough to react so he pointed his other revolver to Gin's chest and fired it. "You got me there, Shiroyasha-"

At the same time, both of them received fatal damage. The captain was cut into two after the sneaky attack so he's dead, but Gin was caught off-guard, as well. When Hijikata saw Gin got shot at the chest, his eyes were wavering in terror. "Gi-Gintoki!

He pulled his own weak body immediately towards Gin even if he fell from the bed and felt more ache in his injured body. With a panicking look, he crawled to him slowly. He never thought Gin was going to die . . . He never thought of it! He felt like he's going crazy just thinking of that possibility. As he reached him, he cried in sorrow while caressing Gin's pale cheek, "Gintoki . . . Gintoki . . . , open your damn eyes . . . Please, open your dead fish eyes! Don't . . . leave me . . . Don't die yet, you bastard! I . . . always believe in you . . . I-I always enjoy . . . being with you . . . even if we quarrel a lot . . . I know that I always hurt your feelings . . . and I sometimes hate to admit that I need you . . . ,but I come to realize . . . that I do love you . . . So stay with me . . . whether in bad times or in good times . . . always, you jerk . . ."

Without hearing any response, he continued to weep while burying his face on Gin's chest. He knew everyone would eventually die . . . With one minute left, he just stayed beside Gin while waiting the time bomb to explode so that he could die with him . . . He didn't care about himself anymore as he closed his eyes and embraced the white-haired samurai. When time was running out, a hand caressed Hijikata's cheek and wiped his tears away abruptly. Hijikata opened his eyes in surprise and saw Gin smiling brightly at him. He murmured gently, "Of course . . . I already told you back then . . . that I'll always stay by your side, you moron."

"Gintoki . . . !"

Then, a loud explosion was the last thing witnessed in the dark night sky of Edo.

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

After a month . . .

Kagura and Shinpachi were walking in the street of Kabuki District while carrying grocery bags and a bouquet of fresh flowers. It's a peaceful day for the both of them . . . even without their leader. As usual, the orange-haired girl was still eating sukonbu and Shinpachi was listening to Otsu's songs with his music player. They're going to visit a client in the hospital with happy faces today. Well, they didn't have many clients last month so it's their another big chance to earn for themselves. As they went inside the hospital, Kagura said excitedly, "We're here, Shinpachi-kun! Who is this client of ours? I'm so excited to meet her!"

Shinpachi replied with a smile while they walked towards the elevator, "Well, I'm nervous to meet this client of ours. I heard that she's a mother who has two children. Due to a sudden accident that brought her to this hospital, her children didn't know that she's still alive."

"That's sad. Maybe that's her request, Shinpachi-kun. Maybe she wants us to inform her children that she's still alive," she guessed with a sympathetic look when they took the elevator.

"I guess so. Well, let's do our best then, Kagura-chan," he faced her with determined eyes as they got off the elevator. When they finally found the room of their client, both of them opened the door. Upon seeing their client, they showed shocked expressions and large tears began to fall from their watery eyes. Together, they mumbled, "Mother . . ."

"Oi . . . Can I request you two brats to buy me a carton of strawberry milk?" a familiar lazy voice ordered them with dead fish eyes and a smug smirk on his face.

"Gin-chan . . . ," mumbled Kagura as she ran to him.

"Gin-san . . . ," murmured Shinpachi as he ran, as well, beside her. The silver-haired samurai welcomed them with open arms and the two teens . . . punched him hard on both cheeks.

"Ouch! What are you doing, you bastards? This is supposed to be a heartwarming scene where we hugged together in tears as the Yorozuya trio!" complained Gin, soothing his aching cheeks.

"Heartwarming scene, my ass! You've left us for a month without leaving us any money!" protested Shinpachi with folded arms madly.

"Shinpachi-kun is right! I don't want to see your ugly face after leaving me without giving first my year supply of sukonbu, you irresponsible jerk!" she spat on him with an annoyed look.

A nerve throbbed on Gin's forehead, "Tch! How irritating! Is that how you treat injured people, you heartless fools? Just leave my room now before I call the boar-like nurse who will kick out your asses!"

Then Shinpachi threw to him the grocery bags and Kagura put the fresh flowers on a nearby vase beside Gin's bed. The boy with eyeglasses and the Chinese-like girl quickly went to the door without looking back at him. Before leaving, Shinpachi reminded while crying silently, "You better eat the food and read the newspapers we bought for you!"

"And come back home immediately when you're fine now! You better clean the toilet and Sadaharu's *** after that!" shouted Kagura with tears trickling down on her flushed cheeks.

When they left his room, they screamed in the corridor, "We're glad that you're back, you bastard!"

Hearing it and seeing a pile of sweets, JUMPs, and two cartons of strawberry milk inside the grocery bags, Gin smiled with tears on the corners of his eyes, "It's good to be back, you brats . . ."

After a few minutes, a fellow patient entered his room and sat on a chair beside his bed. With a smile, he asked, "So, did they already visit you, Gintoki?"

Gin nodded while eating a pudding on a cup, "Yeah. They're still the useless idiots I know. How about you? Did they visit you?"

He shook his head while he accepted the pudding on cup from Gin when he offered one to him, "Not yet, but they'll arrive sooner or later."

"Eh? They're a slow bunch, as usual. That's why people can't trust police these days! The thief always gets away before they can catch it!" he replied, earning him a punch from the raven-haired patient.

"Oi! Don't mock us police officers! I'll get you arrested for insulting us, you bastard!" he protested madly while putting mayonnaise on the pudding. It made Gin want to puke when he observe his fellow patient eating it happily. When he noticed Gin staring at his pudding with mayonnaise, he gave him a smug smirk, "Do you want this?"

"Hell, no!" exclaimed Gin with a pale face.

"Don't be shy, Gintoki. You're gonna eat this everyday after we get married! Do you want me to feed you?" he smirked evilly.

Gin countered, "I'd rather have a divorce if you'll feed me with that kind of food everyday!"

"Eh? Really? I don't think you have the guts to do that, you coward!"

"Are you sure? How do you think that I can't do that, Toshirou?" questioned Gin, daring Hijikata to give him a convincing answer.

"After all, you'll have _me_ as your husband," he answered confidently, twirling handcuffs around his finger. Gin gulped when he realized that his life was still in danger if he did something foolish . . . As he observed him twirling the handcuffs, he noticed the silver ring, which he bought from an expensive jewelry shop, around Hijikata's ring finger. He smiled, thinking that the silver ring did look good on his lover. What about him? Well, he's been wearing the other ring for a long time now. He wore it after he and the vice-commander had their first sex. Remembering that, he suddenly had an urge to do it once again with Hijikata, but he's still injured. Much to his dismay, he would just wait for another week before doing it again with him . . . intensely.

"Umm . . . Gintoki, I have a question . . . ," the blushing vice-commander said all of a sudden after putting his handcuffs in his pocket.

Gin got curious, "What is it?"

He began to blush more when he's about to ask something embarrassing so he's avoiding to have an eye contact with Gin while holding his right arm, "Umm . . . Does mayonnaise taste better if . . . if we go mouth-to-mouth . . . ? Something . . . like that . . ."

After hearing it, Gin was too shocked to hear it from the demon vice-commander, like 'Are you really a demon?' thing was appearing in his head. He knew that Hijikata was trying to make him accept his mayonnaise as a part of their soon daily life. Was he so desperate for his mayonnaise? Well, the idea of going mouth-to-mouth wasn't a bad idea at all . . .

"Then, let's test it out to find out," he replied with a seductive grin, causing Hijikata to blush harder. Knowing that the vice-commander was too nervous to move, Gin made the initiative to put some mayonnaise to his mouth even if he didn't like it. To be blunt, he preferred sugar to be their first experiment. Since he already put it, he didn't have other choice, but to do it so he cupped Hijikata's flustered cheeks gently, and slowly, he kissed his smooth lips like it's their first time. Their mouths started to move in harmony as the raven-haired guy kissed him back. Soon their tongues played sweetly, tasting every flavor inside their mouths. Then the taste of mayonnaise blended in their kiss. Surprisingly, the silver-haired samurai liked the taste of mayonnaise as he continued to kiss Hijikata passionately. Was mayonnaise this good? For him, it was as sweet as sugar. He knew mayonnaise tasted sour or maybe, their kiss was a special trick to change anything you dislike to something you like. Couldn't get enough, they continued to kiss deeper as Hijikata pushed harder while his hands ran though Gin's fluffy silver perm. Gin smirked when he realized the vice-commander's another motive: he just wanted a long kiss again. Responding intimately, he lifted up Hijikata and placed him beneath his body. His hands wrapped around Hijikata's body and used them to caress his back gently. It motivated Hijikata to deepen the kiss, causing Gin to let his tongue explore inside. Abruptly, their kiss ended when they heard someone taking picture of them. Looking at the entrance, they spotted the sadist smirking evilly while taking another picture of them, the commander whistling with a blushing face, and the spy hiding nervously behind the commander. Hijikata quickly got off from the bed and coughed to hide his embarrassment when he noticed that he and Gin were doing something affectionately in public. Gin didn't mind it but what bothered him was whether Sougo took a good picture of them kissing or not. Feeling the heavy atmosphere around them, Kondo tried to start a good conversation to lighten up the mood, "Oi, Toshi! Long time, no see! How are you? Are your wounds fine now?"

Hijikata played along as he replied, "Ah . . . Yeah! My recover is quite fast so my wounds are going to be fine. How is Shinsengumi doing, Kondo-san?"

Sougo butted in the conversation, "It's doing fine without you as our vice-commander."

"I'm not asking you! I'm asking Kondo-san, so don't butt in, you bastard!"

"Shinsengumi is doing fine like what Sougo had said, but all of us are still waiting and believing for your return, Toshi. Your presence is irreplaceable in Shinsengumi, after all, so get better soon!" said Kondo with a smirk as he patted Hijikata's right shoulder. The vice-commander nodded gladly in response. When Yamazaki perked up his head a bit, Hijikata and Gin glared at him dreadfully so he trembled in fear. Unable to hide his huge mistake, his conscience told him to apologize again in bended knees, "Vice-commander! Danna! I'm really sorry for what I've done! I know that I can't atone for my sins just by apologizing, but I'll do anything for your forgiveness!"

Gin grinned evilly, "Really? Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!"

Hijikata smirked like a demon, "Are you really sure about that, Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki sweated, sensing his near death, "Ye-Yes!"

After a few moments, Gin and Hijikata tied him up with a rope and threw him outside the window mercilessly while ignoring his plea for their forgiveness. Then the pair returned to their places quietly like nothing happened. Kondo gulped and thought nervously, "So this is the strength of their love! How fearsome!"

"Wow . . . You two are a match in heaven! Two demons who don't know the meaning of mercy! Plus, I took a picture that will make Hijikata-san leave his position!" the sadist clapped his hands before showing the picture to the raven-haired guy.

"Die, Sougo!"

As Hijikata began to chase Sougo while wielding a silver tray, the commander went nearer to Gin. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Sakata-san, I want to thank you for saving Toshi's life . . . and I also want to thank you for showing him the warmth of love that he didn't feel ever since he held a sword . . . I-I don't know how to repay you or-"

"Kondo-san, you don't need to thank or to repay me," the silver-haired samurai cut off his sentence while watching Hijikata chasing Sougo.

"Huh?" he blinked curiously.

Gin continued with a warm smile, "I also received enough love and gratitude from Toshirou so there's nothing I would ask for more . . . than his hand for marriage."

After hearing those sincere words, Kondo laughed cheerfully, "Man, Toshi is really _damn _lucky, isn't he?"

Feeling contentment and happiness, Gin said softly, "Well, he's my _damn_ lucky one, after all. My one and only . . ."

After two months . . . , the awaited wedding day was finally here!

"Don't you regret this, Pa-ko?" asked Saigou as he put make-up on a certain silver-haired bride who had curly pigtails. The bride was wearing a white long loose kimono, which frilly sleeves and the sleeveless dress (underneath it) was made of silk. The long huge silver ribbon around the bride's waist resembled a butterfly, and light pink cherry blossoms are the design of the kimono. Its simplicity was truly beautiful like a flower by a river. Curving his pink-tinted lips, Pa-ko answered calmly, "I don't regret it, Saigou-san . . . It doesn't matter if I'm a man or a woman . . . What only matter is the responsibility that I must do, the soul that I must protect . . . , and the love that I must nourish and keep safely."

Saigou smirked happily as he heard a mature answer from a carefree samurai. As he finished putting the final touches, he slid a long golden hairpin, with crimson flower-shaped rubies and hanging beads, through Gin's left curly pigtail and pinned the long silky veil around his head. Then he rested his heavy hands on the bride's shoulders as he told him, looking at the mirror, "Look how beautiful you are, Pa-ko . . . I'm so proud to be your beautician in your grand wedding today and I'm also proud of you . . . You'll be the most outstanding bride who loves his groom unconditionally, no matter what your gender is and no matter how imperfect you are."

"Thanks, Saigou-san," replied Gin as he stood up from his seat and put the pinkish shawl around his shoulders. He added, "I'll make you prouder by following your ways of being a good spouse and a caring parent, so you better watch it out."

Feeling emotional, Saigou cried slightly. He never thought how happy he was to see someone fearless to love somebody even if it's painful to accept each other in such unacceptable circumstances. _Love . . . does have many miracles . . . _

"Oi, Zura! Help me carry this heavy dress of mine!" ordered Gin while trying to carry his long dress.

Katsura, wearing a white kimono with violet daffodils as a design, and having a loose ponytail as a hairstyle, came to him and assisted him quickly while reminding him again, "It's not Zura! It's 'Maid of Honor' Zurako!"

At the roofless chapel . . .

"Oi . . . There's a wedding supposed to happen here, right?" a man asked to himself while looking at the schedules and lists of marriage in a pamphlet.

Then another man showed up, walking to the man as he informed, "The couple changed the venue of their wedding last month."

"Eh? Why? This is a perfect place to get married, right? Such a waste . . ."

"No. Choosing a wedding venue is very important, too, you know. I believe that the couple has a very important place in their hearts and for them, that place is the perfect venue for their wedding. Ahh . . . Sakamoto-san is fortunate to know such a great couple. I like to see it!"

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

At the streets of Kabuki District . . .

"Wow . . . ! Look, Shinpachi-kun! The dirty streets of Kabuki District were so clean, and full of guests and visitors! I'm so excited!" said Kagura, wearing a short white dress with frills and laces, and had white carnations on her hair which were used as substitution for her cup-like black hairpins with golden linings. The two teens were watching over the street on the terrace of their apartment. Since there was too much crowd, they're waiting there. It's almost like there's a festival in their place. There were white silky fabrics and silver lanterns hanging all over Kabuki District, and a red aisle was put on the road between the pedestals of white flowers which were lined up and separated proportionally. The staffs and workers of Snack Smile and Takamagahara worked together to clean and to beautify the wedding venue. The huge stage for the wedding was their masterpiece since they put the best altar and the finest furniture there which were given by the Yagyu Family and Yoshiwara. They also provided enough seats for all the guests and visitors of the wedding. The beautiful weather was made possible by the help of the Ketsuno Clan, and the best mechanic of Edo, Hiraga Gengai, arranged the sound system and prepared the video coverage for the wedding. The stunning flower arrangement was made by Waki Kaoru, and the two big doves in a golden cage were contributed by Prince Baka . . . , no, Prince Hata.

"Oi! I heard that, narrator! You just called me 'Prince Baka'!" yelled Prince Hata while mingling with other guests with pets.

Shinpachi, wearing a gray suit with a yellow necktie, replied with a big smile, "Yeah. I never thought that this kind of event will happen eventually, especially to Gin-san and Hijikata-san. I thought Gin-san won't get married forever, but he's actually getting married now to a man whom he hated from the start. Weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really weird! Is it natural for men to marry each other, Shinpachi-kun?" asked Kagura while chewing her sukonbu as she leaned on the baluster of their apartment's terrace.

The boy with eyeglasses twitched an eyebrow, "I think . . . _no_, but I heard from Ane-ue that same-sex relationships in ancient times were considered as 'glorious' and 'courageous'."

"Ohh! Then that means, Gin-chan is really brave, right? Maybe I'll have a romantic relationship with a girl, too!" answered Kagura with awe.

"Oi! Don't ever do that, Kagura-chan! You're still young! Don't follow Gin-san's steps!" nagged Shinpachi, shaking her on the shoulders back and forth.

At the street across the red aisle . . .

"Hijikata-san, will you calm down for a second?" advised Sougo, wearing a cream-colored suit with a green necktie, as he tried to halt Hijikata from pacing around. Hijikata was wearing a white tuxedo with a matching necktie and gloves. He's currently pacing in circles nervously as if he wanted to take a dump or to take a piss nearby. It's nerve-wrecking for the vice-commander because it's his first time. Of course, being a first-timer was making anyone anxious. He kept on asking himself, "Do I look good? Will I do it properly? Will I be fine? Will I make a mistake in this wedding? Will Gintoki-"

"Just calm down, Toshi! The wedding will run smoothly, so keep a calm mind," said Kondo, wearing a white suit with a black necktie.

Hearing it from the commander, he calmed down a bit and massaged his forehead to relieve his worry. Then, Sougo offered him suddenly an ice cream with mayonnaise, making him surprised.

"Here. Eat it to calm you down, Hijikata-san. It'll be a disaster again if your wedding with Danna will cancel because of your anxiety. Will you think positively this time for your future 'wife'?" the sadist recommended. It's really unusual . . . Sougo, the king of sadists? Being kind to him? Hijikata thought of it as a trap, but thinking on the bright side, maybe Sougo _did_ care about him. Wondering why, he questioned the things that he noticed about the first squad captain's recent actions, "Oi, Sougo . . . It's been bothering me . . . but, why are you acting like a nice guy recently? And, more importantly, you're the one who helped Gintoki on that damn contract, so why?"

Hearing his question, Sougo chuckled as he handed the ice cream over to Hijikata. With a sadistic smirk, he answered, "I already told you, didn't I? I just want you to quit Shinsengumi . . ."

Hijikata felt his blood boiling up. He shouldn't have asked questions with obvious answers. "Sougo-!"

Abruptly, Sougo continued, ". . . and to let you live the happiest life from now on with Danna. My dear sister wished that so don't get it wrong, you idiot."

"Eh?" the raven-haired guy showed a dumbfounded look. However, Sougo's good intention became clear to him when he absorbed every word he said. Smirking, he patted the sadist's head and mumbled, "Even sadists like you have a heart, after all. Thanks, Best Man . . . , but sorry . . . I don't plan on leaving Shinsengumi, you bastard."

"Tch! I thought that you'll give up your position to me if you'll marry Danna," grumbled Sougo under his breath, but deep inside him, he's glad that the demon vice-commander wouldn't leave Shinsengumi. For him, Hijikata was . . . his one and only victim of his sadism. While viewing Hijikata eating the ice cream, his phone rang in his pocket so he picked it up and answered the call. After a few seconds, the call ended. He informed the groom, "Hijikata-san, Danna will arrive here shortly so we must prepare ourselves now."

Hijikata almost choked when he heard that. He became nervous again as he took the last bite of his ice cream quickly. His mind was full of worries so he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know that getting married was really hard to handle mentally. It didn't mean that he's having a second thought about marrying Gin. What bothered him was: would he be a worthy husband for Gin? What if not? Would Gin just leave him . . . ? And, could he really bring happiness to his new family? His face was sweating as he tried to calm himself down again. After a few minutes, the loud chatters of the crowd stopped as the orchestra that Otsu brought began playing the wedding march, "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Biting his lower lip to forget his worries, he focused his sight on the altar across him immediately. He finally decided to himself that he would face his new life without doubting his capabilities and worrying about his weaknesses. The important thing that only matters to him now was to move forward with his new companion in life: his aggressive '_wife_'. He's the first one to walk down the aisle and halted at the right side which was a few miles away from the altar, where grooms usually wait for their brides.

After that, pair by pair, the honorable guests and attendants of the wedding walked and danced on the red aisle towards their designated places leisurely. Hijikata's mouth dropped down upon seeing it. "What the hell is happening here? I didn't hear about this! And, I already saw this weird entrance from 'YouTube', you bastards!"

First, the Best Man, Sougo walked and danced with the Maid of Honor, Zurako.

"Umm . . . Do I know you somewhere, you ugly okama?" asked Sougo while performing Tango with Zurako.

"No. It's not 'ugly okama'! It's Zurako!" he retorted while he swayed his hips.

Second, the bald priest, wearing a white long robe, performed a deadly 'helicopter' move before walking to the altar. He received many cheers from the visitors.

Hijikata commented, "Is he really an old man? Didn't he break his fragile bones after doing that dance move?"

Third, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen executed a horrifying waltz while moving forward since Kagura was stepping on Yamazaki's feet heavily, causing the spy (wearing a black suit with an orange necktie) to cry in pain, and Otae, wearing a sleeveless pink dress with frills and roses, kept on pinching and punching Kondo until his face was swollen. The rest didn't know how to dance, so they copied the moves from Kagura and Otae, making all groomsmen (the Shinsengumi) suffer with injuries.

The vice-commander palmed his face with pity, "Will you stop dancing now, you amateurs . . ."

Fourth, the children, who were studying at the school temple and were wearing pink frilly dresses while holding flower baskets (even the boys), were spinning and hopping gracefully like ballerinas down the aisle while throwing red and white petals. The boys felt humiliated when they did it.

Daigoro asked one of his classmates, "Oi . . . Why are we doing this embarrassing work, by the way?"

One of the boys replied while blushing in humiliation, "We don't have a choice . . . ! They will give us a lot of 'Patriots' if we don't do this!"

"Poor kids . . . ," whispered Hijikata.

Fifth, the Ring Bearer, Shinpachi and the Coin Bearer, Elizabeth (wearing an Egyptian costume) were performing an Egyptian dance while holding the important symbols of marriage without letting it fall.

"This is so embarrassing, Gin-san . . . ! I don't like his idea, at all . . . !" cried out Shinpachi while swaying his head in opposite with his open hands.

Elizabeth showed his signboard while dancing, stating, "Quit complaining, four-eyes! You don't even have guts to wear an Egyptian dress!"

"This isn't an Egyptian wedding, Elizabeth-san!"

Hijikata sweated while thinking, "So, this is the sugar freak's idea, after all . . . Is this really a white wedding, or a mixed wedding?"

After a few minutes, the crowd was awed when someone began to walk down the aisle while performing Samba. Musashi, wearing a black tuxedo coat, a white shirt with a red necktie, and a black loincloth, escorted the beautiful bride while using his pretty bouquet of white roses like maracas. His eloquent presence made Hijikata breathless. He couldn't think of an appropriate word to describe his bride. His reasoning was out of reach for his focus centered only at Gin. He was blushing hard when Gin gave him a teasing wink. The pages, who were carrying the long part of Gin's wedding dress, were Teruhiko and Seita. They're wearing white suits with pink ribbons under their collars. They almost tripped down due to the sudden dance steps of the bride. Gin was enjoying it so all of the guests and visitors joined the fun as they did a few Samba moves happily. Upon witnessing the festive mood of the wedding ceremony, Hijikata began to see cherry blossoms dancing around them as he realized that the wedding he saw from the other place back then wasn't really the wedding he'd wanted . . . His wedding with Gin would be far more colorful and memorable than that . . . He smiled genuinely as he thought of it. That's the wedding he'd been waiting for . . . As Gin finally halted with Musashi, the old man, who had the same hair like Gin's, gave away the bride to Hijikata. Politely and gently, he held his bride's hand and wrapped it around his arm. Before walking forward the altar, Hijikata whispered softly to Gin, "Umm . . . It suits you, Gintoki . . ."

Gin chuckled like a lady and whispered back alluringly, "Well, I think it suits you more, Toushiro . . ."

Hijikata blushed when he heard that. He couldn't picture himself as the bride, but he could be . . . However, he didn't want to show it to Shinsengumi, so their morale wouldn't drop down. Since Gin became an okama before, he volunteered to be the bride of their wedding to avoid that. He's so blessed to have a considerate lover like him, and to prove that, he didn't let himself waver in worry or hesitation as he walked together with Gin towards the altar. He would take his responsibility seriously as Gin's soon-to-be husband. On the other hand, Gin never felt worried because he believed on him. He loved Hijikata so much that he's almost ready to do anything just for him. His life was just for his future spouse's sake, and there's nothing more he could ask for. With faithful bonds between each other, they arrived in front of the altar and held hands tightly as if this was the final moment of their lives . . . The judgment of their enduring love.

The bald officiant began the ceremony as he welcomed the would-be-married couple in front of the altar. After that, he asked, "Does someone want to object the wedding of these two?"

"I object, you baldy! Gin-san only belongs to me~!" a loud feminine voice shouted.

All of them turned their heads towards the lavender-haired lady who shouted and was wearing a groom's suit.

"Sa-chan-san! Why are you doing this?" questioned Shinpachi as he tried to stop her from moving forward.

"Let me go, four-eyes! I can't let Gin-san be married to some guy! I'm the only guy he can marry~!"

"But, Sa-chan-san! You're a girl!" countered Shinpachi.

"Shut up-"

"BOOM~!"

A loud explosion was witnessed in the middle of the aisle. Nobody got injured, except for Sa-chan and Shinpachi. The burnt ninja girl fainted with an afro while the boy with eyeglasses acquired an afro that caused him to panic.

"My hair~!" he cried in tears.

Sougo blew the smoke coming from his bazooka after eliminating the nuisance of the wedding and then, gestured the scared officiant to continue the ceremony with a killer look innocently. The bald officiant gulped and faced the couple with a forced smile as he said, "Let's continue the wedding ceremony, shall we?"

"The best man is very terrifying~!" all of them thought nervously. Well, nobody dared now to make a reckless move on the wedding.

**-~- GINTAMA -~-**

"I, Hijikata Toushiro, take you, Sakata Gintoki, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and this is my solemn vow."

"I, Sakata Gintoki, take you, Hijikata Toushiro, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and this is my solemn vow."

Their vows were the only things they could hear for now as they stared at each other, lost in each other's loving gazes. Even though they didn't listen to the bald officiant, their bodies moved automatically like they really knew what they would do next. They exchanged silver rings slowly, cherishing every second that they had with each other. After doing that, the climax of the wedding was finally there. They waited the signal from the officiant to seal their vows.

"Come on, old man! Say it already! Allow us to kiss . . . now!" shouted Gin in his mind impatiently.

Hijikata became uneasy as he wondered anxiously, "What should I do? This will be our first public kiss in front of the crowd . . . This is . . . I'm too nervous, damn it!"

After a few minutes, the bald officiant declared, "You may kiss the bride."

Hijikata was too nervous to do it, but the silver-haired samurai abruptly removed his veil and kissed his groom passionately, causing Hijikata to jerk a bit, and the whole crowd to stare in astonishment. Well, they hadn't witnessed a bride kissing the groom suddenly on the wedding. Since their vows were already sealed, the crowd clapped their hands and cried happily for the both of them. Kagura and Saigou rang the bells above the stage, the Ketsuno clan made the sky dark while the Shirino clan used their powers to create a dazzling firework display and tiny sparkling papers fell down as the newlyweds still continued to kiss with closed eyes.

"Go, Gin-chan! Go, To-chan! Do _it_ already on the altar!" screamed Kagura cheerfully.

"Oi! Your cheer for them is obviously nasty, China girl!" scolded Otose, wearing a violet kimono.

When the couple pulled back and opened their eyes, Gin dragged Hijikata quickly towards his white scooter, decorated with flowers and laces, and there's also a 'Just Married' sign behind it.

Before they could get on the scooter, the aggressive bride threw his bouquet towards the crowd, causing the ladies to jump and to fight desperately for it, but the lucky girl who got it was . . . Otae!

"Oh my gosh! What should I do? I'm getting married next!" squealed Otae with flushed cheeks while holding the bouquet.

"It's me! Right, Otae-san? I'm the one you'll marry, right?" exclaimed Kondo, pointing himself to her.

"Don't show your face to me, Gorilla, or else I won't get married."

Kyubei barged between them, "No! Otae will be my bride!"

Tojo cried out, "Don't, young master! You should be the prettiest bride on the wedding!"

Kyubei punched him, "Shut up! Otae is my bride!"

"I don't approve any one of you scums to marry Ane-ue! And, why are you so desperate to get that bouquet? It's just a give-away, right? So don't believe that you'll be married soon!" defended Shinpachi while shoving away the persistent crowd.

"What did you say?" all of them made cracking sounds with their knuckles as they glared at the boy with eyeglasses.

After a second . . .

"AAAAHHHHH~!"

As a riot began there, Gin carried Hijikata on his arms and left the crowd while they got on the scooter quietly. Hijikata was relieved as he finally got married with the sugar freak on a wonderful, yet crazy wedding. He would never ever forget this day for the rest of his life.

"Toshirou, did you love our wedding?" asked Gin in front of him.

Without a second thought, he nodded as he wrapped his arms around his spouse's waist and rested his head on his back, "Yeah. It's damn good . . ."

Gin grinned, "I'm glad to hear that. Shall we have our wedding night now, Mayora-sama?"

"Oi! It's not night yet, you bastard! And, there's still a wedding reception, right?"

"I don't care about that! Let's just enjoy our time together as newlyweds in our reserved room at Hotel Chidaya . . . alone, okay?" he said seductively as he started the engines and drove his scooter immediately before the demon vice-commander could refuse.

"Oi! Wait a min-"

"Sorry, Toshirou, but I'm not patient enough to wait for our wedding night!" interrupted Gin, driving his scooter at full speed. Hijikata didn't have a choice now so he stayed silent, but hearing Hotel Chidaya, he recalled that that's the place where the two of them first met. Smirking, he thought, "This idiot does have a good memory about places, after all . . ."

After an hour, they arrived at the hotel and Gin dragged Hijikata towards their reserved room as fast as he could. He's excited to surprise his new husband so he's running.

"Gintoki, stop running. You're hurting me, you bastard!"

"We're finally here, Toshirou, so stop complaining!"

When they entered the designated room, the raven-haired guy was astonished. He saw their wedding cake at the middle of the room and their other favorite dishes and beverages were on the table. The room was also full of candles and roses, and beside the big bed, there's a mountain of gifts and bouquets. He's breathless as he observed it. He was really lucky . . . Without a word, he hugged Gin gently.

Gin chuckled, hugging him back, "Oi, oi . . . What's this? Don't tell me you're getting emotional again, Toshirou."

"Who wouldn't, you idiot?" he retorted, trying to stop his tears of joy from falling. Gin noticed him hesitating to express himself freely again so he went closer to his spouse.

"Aw . . . Come on! Don't make such a face. Since we're newlyweds, let's enjoy and celebrate for now, so don't hold back, Toshirou. If you want to cry, cry and if you want to laugh, laugh, okay?" the silver-haired samurai cupped his cheeks while resting his forehead on Hijikata's. He tried to soften the barriers that Hijikata used to cover his true self: his weak side. Reassured by his words, the vice-commander let his tears of joy trickle down on his flushed cheeks. He realized that there's no point in hiding his true self from Gin. They're already married and being married to someone was like being open to each other. He must trust him and be honest with his feelings . . .

"That's more like it . . . ," thought Gin as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Gintoki . . . , I love you . . . ," whispered Hijikata between his sobs honestly with mellow cobalt eyes.

Gin smirked, glad to see Hijikata's true self, "I love you, too."

Then, they closed the distance between them as their lips touched sensationally. It's certainly the best way for them to express their feelings. They made love with each other passionately as newlyweds throughout that day . . . The best day of their lives.

After a few days . . .

"Oi, Sougo! Did you record _it_ well?" asked Kondo excitedly.

"Yeah. Clearly! It's a good thing to leave a video recorder in the newlyweds' hotel room! Well, this serves as a good souvenir . . . and a good blackmail, as well." smirked Sougo evilly.

**The End**

**A/N:** That's all, everyone! I like the last part about Sougo, really. *laughs evilly*

Sorry if it ended abruptly without some hot yaoi scenes. I'm still busy with my studies, after all. If you think this is the last chapter, don't worry! I'll add some special chapters about how Hijikata gets along well with the Yorozuya Trio, how Gin convinced Sougo to cooperate with him about Mitsuba's last wish and a lot more! If you have suggestions or requests, don't hesitate to share some ideas! Even if I suck at writing stories, I'll still spread my love for Gintama! I love this one of a hell anime! Until next time~! (^_^)v


End file.
